Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Rena and Jena Rush are Twin sisters that are handmaidens to Elizabeth Swann. Jena is taken aboard the Black Pearl with Elizabeth and Rena sets out with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to help rescue them. But in the end, will Jena want to be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter one to a Jack Sparrow/OC and Barbossa/OC love story. Hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter One**

**A Pirate's Life**

It was a foggy day on the sea as a ship made its may from England to Port Royal. Three young girls stood at the bow of the ship, singing a song. One was a young daughter of a Governor, while the other two, twins, were to be her handmaidens when they reached their destination. They had first met on the day they set sail, and had become delightful friends over the process of the journey.

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho_

_A Pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up -_

The young girls were cut of and gasped as a hand reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the Governor's daughter.

"Quiet, Misses," The man told them, looking out over the water. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do." Another man called, moving towards the four of them. One of the twin girls giggled, and hid behind her sister at the sight of him.

"They were singing about pirates," Mr. Gibbs replied, taking a step towards the young man. "It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

Norrington blinked. "Consider them marked. On you way."

Mr. Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have women on board, too. Even miniature ones." He mumbled under his breath as he walked past the two men that were now moving up to stand with the three girls. Mr. Gibbs pulled out a flask and took a drink of what one of the twins expected to be rum.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth voiced, staring at her father and Norrington.

Norrington smiled. "Think again, Miss. Swann." The twin girls moved out of the man's way to let him move up next to Elizabeth. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington smiled at the young girl, and in return all three looked at Mr. Gibbs to see what the man had meant.

Mr. Gibbs grabbed the headband tied around his neck and pulled at it at an angle, and stuck his tongue out as if he had died. All two of the girls gasped in shock and stared at Norrington while the other looked thoughtful for a moment.

Thoughtful, and mad.

Governor Swann moved up in between his daughter and Norrington. "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swan." Norrington responded before walking away from them.

"Actually," Elizabeth began. "I find it all fascinating."

"Yes." The man replied before walking away. "That's what concerns me."

"Oh, they're just a bunch of scared cats!" One of the twins said, her hands on her hips. "And that Norrington fellow, I don't like him one bit! 'Short drop and a sudden stop'." She cursed under her breath as she shook a fist in his direction. "I wish I could give HIM a 'short drop and a sudden stop'!"

"Rena, please!" Her sister cried, still hiding behind her. "He'll see you!"

"I know he will!" Rena told her sister. "I want him too! I'd like to go over there and give him a nice ole' kick in the shin! Pirates are fascinating, and I hate that he wants to kill them all! Good for nothing man! Oh I wish I could-"

Elizabeth smiled at Rena. She had quite a temper on her, while her sister was such a sweetie.

Turning back to look over the water, Elizabeth frowned when she saw an umbrella floating by, followed by a boy and a wooden raft. Rena and Jena saw him too, and all three turned to shout and the men on the ship.

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" All of the men ran over the side of the boat.

"Man overboard!" Norrington called. "Man the ropes, fetch a hook. Haul him aboard." He said as the men on the ship began to work.

Elizabeth and Jena walked over to watch them work while Rena stayed at the bow of the ship to look for other things floating by. Mr. Gibbs was watching as well, and both of their eyes landed on the wreck at the same time.

"Mary, mother of God," Mr. Gibbs said, hanging over the side of the ship. Rena's mouth dropped open. Everyone ran over to them to see what was left of a Merchants ship. It was on fire now, and slowly sinking into the sea.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann demanded.

Norrington tried to come up with a good explanation. "Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." the top post of one of the sails fell and Jena winced.

Rena scoffed. "Please. There's only one word for that catastrophe." She told Norrington, hands on her hips again.

"I'm going to have to agree with the little lass, here," Mr. Gibbs nodded. "Pirates."

Governor Swann laughed. "Pirates? There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately." Norrington ordered. "heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

Men began to move instantly, doing what he ordered. All three girls and Governor Swann now stood around the young boy they had placed on the map table.

"Elizabeth, girls, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." Jena and Elizabeth nodded and Rena followed after him, with the two others on her trail.

Jena and Elizabeth watched over the young boy while Rena continued to gaze out over the water as the sailors traveled to the remains of the burning ship and looked for other survivors. Elizabeth ran a hand through the boys hair and then jumped when he grabbed her hand, gasping for breath. Jena jumped and ran to her sister again before carefully walking back to them.

"It's okay." Elizabeth told him calmly. "My name's Elizabeth Swann. And this is Jena Rush."

"Will Turner." The young boy replied after a few moments.

"We're watching over you, Will." Apparently knowing he was now safe, Will fainted again. Elizabeth reached for the chain hanging around his neck and pulled it out. She looked at it in surprise.

"He's a pirate." Jena whispered in both fascination and fear.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked.

Elizabeth whipped around, hiding the golden medallion behind her back. "His name is William Tuner. That's all we found out."

Norrington nodded. "Take him below."

Men moved forward to do as ordered and the two girls moved towards Rena as she continued to watch over the sea. While Elizabeth and Jena looked at the medallion they had taken from William, Rena was the first one to see it.

It was a large, black ship with tattered sails and an eerie feeling as a pirate flag flew at the top of the middle mast.

Elizabeth Swann woke up from her dream, her chest heaving. She glanced around her for a moment before getting up and pulling out the drawer of her bedside table and pulling out the golden Medallion she had taken from William Turner. She ran her finger over it; dust came off as if she hadn't touched it in years. Looking up at the mirror she clipped it on around her neck and stared at herself until there was a knock at her door.

"Elizabeth?" Her father's voice came to her. She hurried for her robe as she shoved the Medallion down the front of her nightdress. She knocked her chair over in the process. "Are you all right? Are you decent?"

"Ah, yes!" She cried and her father opened the door.

"Oh. Still abed at this hour?" He asked with a laugh. Rena and Jena, both the same age as Elizabeth walked in behind him. Rena opened the windows while Jena carried a box. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He told his daughter, opening the box Jena was carrying.

Elizabeth looked at it, a large smile on her face. "Oh, it's beautiful!" She whispered as she took the dress out of the box.

"Isn't it?"

She smiled and then looked at the Governor in suspicion. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need on occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Elizabeth's smile made him laugh as she disappeared behind a changing screen with the twin girls. "Actually," He began again. "I…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth asked as she began to change her clothes.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

She peeked out from behind the screen. "I knew it!"

Gov. Swann smiled proudly. "Commodore Norrington, as he is about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think?" Jena winced as Elizabeth struggled to breath as she and her sister put the corset on her. "He fancies you, you know." She gasped again and this time it was Rena who winced and mouthed her apologies. "Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," His daughter struggled.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must've learnt not to breath." She continued breathing hard as the strings were pulled tighter.

Another servant walked in the room "Milord, you have a visitor."

Gov. Swann left and Rena frowned. "You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to Elizabeth." Rena told her. "I won't force you too. Besides, its just Norrington's ceremony. I don't think it really matters."

Elizabeth lightly slapped her friend on her arm. "No, I must. Father got it for me, so I shall."

"But if it hurts-" Jena replied as she stopped tying it.

"It's just for an hour or so. Everything will be fine and we can hurry up here and take it off when its over."

Jena stopped tying it and backed away. "Fine. Suit yourself." Rena shrugged her shoulders.

Elizabeth took a quick look at her two friends before she began to finish dressing. Twins they were, and beautiful the both of them with long auburn hair and brown, chocolate yes. Both refused to wear bonnets like the other maids. Jena was dressed for the Ceremony while Rena was not. Rena had plans among the town today and could not cut them off to attend the ceremony of 'Borrington' and she so liked to call Norrington.

"Well, let's get this done with and get downstairs. I want to hurry into to town." Rena told them as she pulled the dress on over Elizabeth.

Jena and Elizabeth smiled at her before putting her shoes and hat on. Rena handed Elizabeth her fan before the trio headed downstairs. They all smiled when they saw William Turner. Jena and Rena were good friends with William, while Gov. Swann didn't like seeing his daughter with him too much. At the sound of their footsteps both men turned to the stairs and saw them.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Her father told her.

"Will." Elizabeth called happily. "It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." She announced. Jena and Rena exchanged a pair of looks and giggles.

"About me?" Will asked in surprised. Her father did not look pleased at all.

"Yes, is that entirely proper for you to-" He father tried to say but she cut him off.

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." William answered. Elizabeth's face fell as the Governor smiled.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety." men carrying things the Governor needed appeared behind them. "We really must be going."

Elizabeth looked up at Will with a displeased look on her face. "Good day, Mr. Turner." She told him before she and Jena left the house Jena waved at him before she got into the Carriage.

"Good day." Will called as he and Rena walked out of the house. The Servant shut the doors behind them. "Elizabeth." He called softly as she stared out the window of the Carriage as it drove away.

Another Carriage moved up beside them and Rena turned to Will. "Would you like a ride back into town William?"

The young man shook his head. "No. I would like to walk. I need to clear my head."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and helped the young woman into the Carriage before shutting the door. "Yes. I appreciate the offer and wish you safe journey."

Rena smiled as the carriage began to move. She leaned out the window and waved to him. "Don't worry Will," She called. "You'll win her in the end!"

Will laughed after her, but his smile dropped after she was out of hearing distance.

**What did you guys think? Now, I will not be able to update until after this weekend. I am going to spend some time with family during a vacation in Hawaii, (I know! Hawaii! Can you believe it?) but I will set up the next chapter as soon as I can when I return!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**Chapter Two**

**Pirates Ye Be Warned**

**Rena** could not believe her eyes as she stood on the dock in town. It was a small Paddleboat the man was gliding in on, sunk below the water as he stood on the tip of the mast. The man in question gazed past all the ones that were staring at him and he walked right off the mast to the dock as what was once a boat stopped moving. She gave a giggle as she watched the man. What she didn't get was why no one started to scream when they saw him. He was without a doubt a pirate; could the others not tell because he wasn't in a large ship? If that was it, then they would all die by Pirate attacks before the month was out.

.

Rena began to continue walking by, but paused again to hear the talking that had just begun.

"Hold up, there, you." The Pirate turned back to the man that was calling after him. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." All three of them, Rena included, looked at what the old man considered to be a boat. "And I shall need to know your name."

The pirate dug into his pocket and placed something in the book the old man was holding. "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

Rena gave a laugh. This Pirate was sooth.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." 'Mr. Smith' gently clapped his hands together before walking away from the old man. He then grabbed a purse off a nearby stand, shook it beside his ear, and then continued walking on. Rena shook her head. Very smooth.

She continued to walk her way until she realized that it was the same direction that 'Mr. Smith' was going. She slowed in her walking until he caught up with her. Glancing at him from the side of her eye she saw that he was looking dead-ahead; as if looking for something. She grinned.

"You know, you should be careful how you dress around Port Royal, my friend." She told him. "Not every one will let you go for just three shillings."

There was a silence. "And what makes you say that?"

She smiled even larger. "Well, even if the townspeople don't notice, you run into 'Borrington' and the other guards, they might, and most likely, will."

"Notice what?" He asked.

Rena continued to smile. "Well, what you are, of course. Ain't that right, Mr. P?"

He paused in walking for a moment but then started again. "You're sharper than the others."

Rena giggled. "It's kind of hard NOT to notice what you are, 'Mr. Smith'. And those who don't are idiots."

He smirked. "Now, just why haven't you run off to get the guards to arrest me?"

"Are you crazy?" She asked, looking at him in horror. "They're all probably at 'Borrington's' Naming Ceremony and I have no desire, (absolutely none!) to go anywhere near that man."

"'Borrington'? That wouldn't happen to be Norrington that you're talking about, is it?"

She nodded, a frown on her face. "He's being made a Commodore today."

"You know, many who live here would be pleased with his work in protecting this place."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he's a fabulous guard and whatnot, but I just can't stand him. Always talking about himself…chasing after Elizabeth…killing pirates…all of that."

They stopped walking and 'Mr. Smith' looked at her in surprise. "You don't like killing pirates off?"

Rena shook her head. "Killing any man, Pirate or not, is something that I dislike." She then smirked. "Though there are a few that I wouldn't mind watching punishment be bestowed upon." She glanced at the man again. "You might want to do what you came here for and then leave, 'Mr. Smith'. You might be caught if you stay any longer."

He looked at the woman as she walked away when a thought appeared in his head. "Wait! You!" He hurried after her. "I have need of assistance for a moment." She turned back to him. "Would you mind?"

Rena thought for a moment. "I have a little more free time before I am supposed to return. What do you need?"

**Jena** watched as Elizabeth fanned herself as the drummers began to play and the men began to march out with their guns slung over their shoulders. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can leave now if you want to, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh, heaven's no! My father would be so embarrassed!"

"But you're having such a horrible time breathing! I would think both Norrington and your father would rather you feel better than stand her in this heat dying!" She glanced at Norrington as he began to walk out amongst the Red-coated men.

"But I am not dying. I can hold on a while longer!" Elizabeth then took another sharp breath before trying to pull on the corset that she was wearing.

Jena grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "That's it, come on." She knew that people were starting to pay more attention to them than to the man swinging his new sword, but she didn't care. "Elizabeth, I am taking you straight home and getting you out of that thing before you faint!"

"Please Jena!" She cried silently under the gazes of the ones around them. "Just a little longer. The Ceremony is almost over and you can take me back home right after its done, okay? I'll even let you take the corset off in the carriage. Agreed?"

Jena frowned but then let go of her hand. "All right. Agreed. But no later!"

"**There **you go 'Mr. Smith'." Rena looked out at the Ship on the dock. "The _Interceptor_. Is that the one you were looking for?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Thanks very much." He swept off his hat and bowed to her slightly. He glanced behind them, looking for someone watching them before turning and heading towards the boat. Rena watched him for a moment before taking off after him.

"You know I find it rather curious on why you would like to see the ship. Can I ask as too why?"

He smiled as he continued to walk. "If you keep following, I'm sure that you'll find out."

Rena smiled again and followed. There was something about this man that made her want to follow him around and see what he was up too. And something told her that she would find it immensely funny for some reason.

She followed him across the dock as they both were about to reach the ship when two guards that were sitting by and talking got up and jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." The taller one spoke first.

'Mr. Smith' didn't stop to even think. "I'm terribly sorry. We didn't know." He referred to both Rena and himself. "If we see one, I shall inform you immediately." He told them before trying to make it to the ship again, but the guards moved in front of him again. He raised his eyebrows at them. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentleman such as yourselves did not merit and invitation?"

Both men glanced at each other before back at the pirate. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

The pirate nodded. "It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me," He began to walk towards the other side of the dock and the men followed, sure to stay in front of him still. "That a ship like that," He pointed to another ship, the _Dauntless _that was just off the ways a bit. Both men looked over their shoulder at it. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, man that spoke earlier nodded. Rena smiled at just watched 'Mr. Smith' work. "The _Dauntless _is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor _for speed."

The pirate held a finger up. "I've heard of one. Its supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable." His eyes moved from one man to the next. Rena even found herself leaning in to hear. "The _Black Pearl_."

The Black Pearl? What kind of ship was that? Rena had never heard of it. The man that had yet to speak apparently had though and laughed.

"Well, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor_." He looked to his companion as he laughed, looking for support, but it seemed the other man had different plans.

"_Black Pearl _is a real ship."

"No. No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it." 'Mr. Smith' and Rena exchanged a look and watched as the men continued to argue.

"Yes, I have." The Pirate rolled his eyes and Rena covered a laugh with a cough.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"I haven't, but it sure does sound interesting. Maybe I should meet this 'Evil Captain', what do you say?" She looked at her companion. He only looked at her like she was crazy before she shrugged and turned back to the guards.

"No."

"No." The man looked back at the Pirate who gave him a small grin.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." The other man decided to continue.

"Oh. And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained," Rena pulled on 'Mr. Smith''s jacket and motioned towards the _Interceptor _with her head. He continued to look at the two guards as he slipped off towards it and she followed him, a grin upon her face as she followed him up the wooden plank. "By a man so evil that Hell spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"

Rena shook her head as they boarded the ship. "I cannot believe that they're actually fighting over something as stupid as that." She whispered to herself and she saw the man in front of her smile.

No." They heard the other man say as the Pirate took hold of the wheel.

"Like I said, there's no _real _ship as can match the _Interceptor_ ." Both turned to look at the two of them again but saw they weren't there. They turned for a moment before seeing them on the ship before panicking and running on after them.

"Hey! You two!" They pointed their guns at Rena and the Pirate. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates!"

"I'm sorry. Its such a pretty boat." 'Mr. Smith' caught himself. "Ship."

"What's your names?"

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Was their answer.

"And yours?" They pointed their guns at Rena.

She pulled back, hands in the air as her two long, skinny cases fell to the ground. She gave a curse before looking back at the men. "Hey, I live here! Rena Rush, from Governor Swann's house. I'm a handmaid to his daughter. Mr. Smith here just wanted to see the ship and asked for my help. No need to pull the guns out now, boys." She answered before stooping to pick her cases back up.

The men looked back at the Pirate. "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah. And no lies!"

'Mr. Smith' thought quickly for a man under gunpoint.

"Well, then, I confess." He moved away from the wheel and walked forward to grab one of the ropes before the men. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"I said no lies."

The other man leaned toward his friend. "I think he's telling the truth." Rena and the Pirate just watched them.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

Rena gazed at the pirate. "Where have you been all my life?" She asked and all three men looked at her in surprise. "Now why can't I think of remarks like that when ole' 'Borrington' and the other guards ask ME questions?"

**With** the slow music playing, the people from the ceremony were standing around, talking. Jena had tried several times to drag Elizabeth back to the Mansion but every time she was dragged of into some other conversation. Jena watched from the sidelines and was about to move forward to drag Elizabeth back home when Norrington beat her there. She scowled and watched as they walked out into the sunlight, and sighed as she would have to wait even longer. But after their talk, Jena was, without a doubt, dragging Elizabeth back home.

**Rena **felt herself pulled out of 'Mr. Smith's' tale about being made a chief as a loud splash sounded behind her. She whipped around and saw a hat fluttering down to the sea water; her eyes widened. She recognized that hat.

"Elizabeth!" She cried. She couldn't swim in a dress though, and cursed as she began to tug at her dress to pull it off. A hand stopped her from doing so though, and she looked up to watch as the pirate jumped into the water to save her friend as the guards held his stuff. She was growing more nervous by the minute and smiled happily as the man's head burst through the surface with Elizabeth behind him.

**Okay, last chapter until I return! Please enjoy! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**Chapter Three**

**Elizabeth's Rescue**

"**She's not breathing!" **One of the men cried as 'Mr. Smith' placed Elizabeth on the dock. Rena began to look for a knife to cut Elizabeth's corset off as she mumbled something about killing the Governor when the pirate pushed his way past the two guards with his own knife. After ripping the corset off Elizabeth spit up water and the Pirate handed it to one of the men.

"I never would have thought of that." One of the guards told him.

'Mr. Smith' looked at him as he breathed hard himself. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

"Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Rena cried, grabbing her friend's head carefully. She wasn't answered though as 'Mr. Smith' grabbed the golden Medallion that hung around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Rena opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by 'Borrington' as he drew his sword to hold it against 'Mr. Smith' 's throat.

"On your feet." The man ordered.

All three men did so, and Rena helped Elizabeth up as Jena pushed her way through the men to her sister. "Elizabeth! Oh, I knew I should have taken you home right after the ceremony! I knew it!"

"Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Gov. Swann asked as he put his jacket around his wet daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, still looking at the man that saved her life.

Gov. Swann's eyes grew wide when he saw one of the guards holding Elizabeth's cut corset. Noticing, the guard dropped it and pointed a finger at the man beside him. "Shoot him!" He cried at once.

"Father!" Elizabeth said and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Commodore. Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington gazed at 'Mr. Smith' for another moment before sheathing his sword. The man clapped his hands together and gave s light bow as he smiled. "I believe thanks are in order." Norrington answered, holding out a hand to shake.

Rena immediately felt that something was up and frowned at 'Mr. Smith' as he glanced at the hand for a moment before taking it. Norrington instantly pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and everyone saw a bright 'P' branded into his arm.

"Oh, you little cheater!" Rena told Norrington, placing her hands on her hips. Jena shot a look at her sister but everyone else seemed to ignore her.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" 'Mr. Smith' swallowed as Gov. Swann ordered 'Hang him' and then glanced at him. Some thank you for saving his daughter.

"Keep you guns on hi, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington continued as he pushed the sleeve back a little more. There was a tattoo there of a sparrow. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack replied. Rena's eyes widened.

"Wow, imagine that. I spent the whole afternoon with Captain Jack Sparrow." She told her sister with a smile. "And I have to say that I wouldn't mind doing so again."

Jena gazed back at her. "Are you crazy? He's a pirate!"

Rena scoffed. "Ha! He's better company than all of these Guards and other people on this island."

Norrington glanced around before back at Jack. "I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were." He glanced over at Rena. "Ask her. She saw me when I arrived." Rena giggled as all eyes turned to her for a moment and then to the guards as they began to speak.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told you he was telling the truth." The other replied as he bent down to pick Jack's stuff up. "These are his, sir."

Norrington started to go through his things and Jack went to grab them some he couldn't touch them, but stopped. "No additional shot nor powder," He commented, looking at the gun. He opened the compass. "A compass that doesn't point North," He smirked at Jack. He then pulled the sword out to see it was steel before returning it to his sheath. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Jack grinned back. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack held up his fingers and leaned forward a bit. "But you have heard of me." He replied as he pulled back with a smile.

Rena and Jena both smiled at that as Norrington seemed to grow even more frustrated. He grabbed Jack and began to pull him down the dock towards Gillette who now returned with some irons. Everyone followed.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth spoke as her father's jacket fell off her shoulder. Jena picked it up and followed after them all as Rena did the same after gathering up her two packages. "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack decided to have his little say-so. "Though is seems enough to condemn him."

"Indeed." Norrington replied.

"Finally." Jack smiled as Gillette moved away. He swung his chain over Elizabeth's head and around her neck.

"No! Don't shoot!" Gov. Swann cried as he watched the guards held up their guns.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack whispered to Elizabeth.

Rena smiled. "He's quite smooth, wouldn't you say?" She asked her sister. "A genius if you ask me."

Jena looked at her sister in fright. "He's threatening Elizabeth! What is wrong with you today, Rena?"

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please." Jack ordered. "And my hat." They just stood there and looked at him. "Commodore." Norrington turned to grab his things.

"It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss. Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you're be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Jack grabbed his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth's head as he turned her around. "Now if you'll be very kind."

Rena sighed, watching as Elizabeth put Jack's things back on him and muttered something about him being 'despicable'. With a reply about 'Sticks and stones' Jack turned Elizabeth back around to face them all.

"Gentlemen," He then looked at Jena, Rena, and Elizabeth. "Miladies, you will always remember this," He began to back up. "As the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack pushed Elizabeth into Norrington and her father and then turned the corner to grab a rope, kick a latch and go flying onto the air, causing a cannon to drop into the dock. Rena couldn't help but giggle as she watched him twirl around in the air and heard him shout as a bullet from the now firing guards shot past him before landing on a plank of wood in the air. He swung his chain around the rope next to him and then began to slide down it as the guards began to run after him. He landed on another dock and started running immediately as the guards shot at him again. Rena giggled again at the admonitions he made as he ran past the bullets before turning to Jena and Elizabeth.

"Now, why can I never think about stuff like that when I want to get away from 'Borrington', eh?"

Jena rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I cannot understand you, Rena." She turned to Elizabeth. "Let's get you home and into a bath, yes? I'm sure that you're freezing." She turned back to her sister. "Will you be coming with us?"

She shook her head. "No. I have one last thing to do before I return home."

Elizabeth nodded. "Just be careful, okay? You don't want to run into that pirate again."

Rena brushed that comment off her shoulder. "Please. I won't run into him again. He's trying to get away, not kill people."

"**And he's having a horrible time at getting away with all these blasted guards running around looking for him." **Rena whispered to herself as she stood outside the blacksmith shop.

The red-coated guards were all over the town, searching for Jack Sparrow, and yet he was right under their noses. In fact, he would have been right under Rena's nose if she hadn't studied the Blacksmith statue all those times she had walked past it. She knew that the statue wasn't holding a knife in his right hand, and so there was only one explanation as she walked by it with a smile.

The Pirate.

She received her confirmation when she spotted the red bandanna as the man watched her. She winked at him before turning away.

"Guards! Guards!"

Jack looked shocked and angry. Was she really turning him in? Well, there wasn't a reason for her not too, but she had been laughing the whole time that he held Elizabeth captive. Some return for saving her friend. The guards instantly turned to the woman and Jack winced, waiting for the guards to grab him.

"The Pirate! I saw him heading back to the _Interceptor_! Hurry!"

The guards headed off and Jack had to smile. She wasn't going to turn him in after all. She backed up towards the statue. "Hurry on then. Inside the shop," She whispered as she motioned to the blacksmith shop behind her. "You can find something in there to break your chains and get out of here as fast as you can." Rena glanced at the smiling man behind her with her own smile. "Consider this a thank you for saving Elizabeth."

He slipped out from behind the statue, sheathing his sword again. He gave Rena a swift bow and a tip of his hat before hurrying into the shop and shutting the door behind her.

Rena giggled before looked around the empty square. Will shouldn't be back any time soon, should he? So Jack had enough time to break free and hide somewhere safely, right?

She hoped so as she began to head back towards the Swann Mansion.

"**So," **Jena didn't look up from her book as her sister entered their room. "Did you help him?"

Rena smiled as she placed her two long, thin packages across her bed. "As best as I could, considering the setting. If he's smart, he'll be able to get away."

"Mmhmm," Jena finally set her book aside and looked up at her sister, excitement now shining in her eyes. "So, I see you got them."

Rena nodded just as excited as she began to open the cases. "Yes, I did. 'Borrington' was having them thrown out while he was at the ceremony. Bartis was just about the toss them when I showed up. He let me take them without a fuss."

Jena now frowned. "Just like we thought." She stared at what lay across the bed. "Pity. They're beautiful, to. Just goes to show that when something loses it shine, its owners toss it aside for another." She reached out and grabbed the hilt of one of the swords. She backed up from the bed and began to twirl it around in her hand.

While they were in public, Rena may have been hotheaded and harsh, but if anyone threatened a close friend or her sister, Jena was the one to truly worry about.

"You still know how to use one, don't you Jena?" Rena asked as she picked up her own.

Her sister smiled happily. "Of course I do! It might have been a while, but I don't forget something as important as defending myself!"

Rena smiled again and bared her word out at Jena who clashed her own against it. Her smile then fell. "After Elizabeth gets married, are we going to do as we planned?"

Both sisters lowered their blades and only stared at the other for a moment or two. Jena sighed and then put her sword back into its case. Rena followed suit before both fell back on the bed.

"If Elizabeth doesn't ask us to stay with her after she is married, then yes, we will stick to the plan. But if she does, then I'm not sure if we can. We'll see when the time comes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Black Pearl**

"**What do you mean he asked you to marry him?" **Rena's voice exploded through the house. Jena hushed her sister, giving Elizabeth a look of her own horror. "You didn't say yes, did you?"

"When did he ask?"

Elizabeth's gaze went from sister to sister as they sat beside her on the bed. "No, I didn't. I fell into the ocean before I could. And I couldn't give him an answer when he came to tell my father that they had captured the pirate, so-"

"What do you mean he captured the pirate?" Rena exploded again and Jena slapped a hand over her mouth until she calmed down. "What do you mean he captured Jack? How? They shouldn't have…" She cut herself off and narrowed her eyes. "William! I knew I should have gone in with Jack! I knew it!" Rena stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jena asked as she and Elizabeth watched her.

"I'm going to go see ole' William and ask him why…" Her voice faded away as she traveled back down the hall to change out of her nightgown. Jena and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"What is she talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

Jena sighed and shook her head. "I don't know anymore. I just really don't know."

"**William Turner!"**

The man in question looked up as the newly fixed doors to his Blacksmith shop burst open for the second time that day. With a silent curse he turned and saw an angry Rena Rush standing before him. His annoyance fell quickly.

"Rena! What are you doing out here this late at night?" He noticed she was in slacks and a shirt, not a dress, with a sword hanging from her hip. He shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's a bit too late for practice today, Rena."

"I'm not here for practice. I'm here…for revenge!" She grabbed her sword and pointed it at Will, who now backed up.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"The Pirate that 'Borrington' found in here today," She replied. "Jack Sparrow. I told him to come in here, break out of his chains and then hide. Why did you hold him here until 'Borrington' and his men burst in?"

It was Will's turn to look angry now. "What? After he threatened Miss Swann? You tried to help him escape? Why?"

Rena lowered her sword and smiled sadly. "Because he saved Elizabeth, you big goof."

Will frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Sheathing her sword, Rena sat down in a chair and Will leaned against a table. He pulled a sad face as he was told about what had happened on the docks and slapped a hand to his face.

"I feel like a fool! He SAVED Miss Elizabeth."

Ren giggled. "You are so adorable when you get like this little brother. And especially when it concerns Elizabeth."

Will smiled at her. "I thought that I was the older one?"

She nodded. "You are, you just don't act it." She stood up again. "So, are you going to help me free Jack?"

Will shook his head sadly this time. "I can't, Rena. We would be the ones facing the gallows then, and not just the Pirate."

Rena's face turned sad. "But, we can't just let him doe! What should we do?"

Will thought for a moment. "I-"

His answer was cut off by cannon fire. Both hurried to look outside. In the Bay sat a Pirate ship.

"**I don't know what to do Jena." **Elizabeth admitted, setting her book aside.

"Concerning Norrington's proposal?" Jena replied, sitting up in the chair by the window.

"Yes. He's a fine man. Any woman would dream of marrying him." Jena coughed and Elizabeth smiled. "Except you and your sister of course. But there's just something…"

"That's telling you not to say yes?"

The woman nodded. "Well, yes."

Jena closed her own book. "Then don't. If you don't love him, don't marry him. It's that simple."

"For you and your sister it may be, but with people like me, its not."

"Because you're the Governor's daughter?"

"Yes. You see-"

The sound of cannon fire sounded, cutting Elizabeth off. Both stood and moved to look outside at the pirate ship that was firing upon Port Royal.

"Stay here. Do not move!" Jena ordered Elizabeth as she ran down the hall. She quickly changed as fast as she could and tire her sword around her waist. She ran out of the room in time to see Elizabeth move down the hall. Cursing under her breath she followed after her. "Didn't I say to stay in your room?" She asked as they stopped on top of the staircase.

**Rena looked around in horror as the town was attacked. **The Pirates were coming up in small boats, shooting people left and right. She heard the crying of a young child and saw that the boy was in the middle of the fiasco. Rena ran forward and grabbed the young boy before turning around and handing him to the woman holding her arms out for him. Will started defending the town as the pillaged and plundered and Rena drew her own sword and did just the same. Rena watched for a moment as the guards returned the cannon fire but always missed.

"Leave it to bloody men to miss," she mumbled as she pushed herself in between another woman and a pirate that was chasing her.

**There was a knock at the Swann Mansion's front door and Jena cried out 'Don't', knowing who it would be, but the butler did it anyway.** A group of pirates were at the door.

"Hello, chum." One greeted before holding a gun to the man's face and pulling the trigger. Elizabeth screamed and the pirates hurried into the building.

"Up there!" One of the men carrying a torch pointed at Elizabeth and Jena.

Jena grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back up to her room where she locked the door behind them. "Won't hold them for long, but it'll last."

"What do they want?" Elizabeth cried in fear.

"You're the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth," Jena answered angrily. "What else could it be but to kidnap you and hold you for ransom? We need to get to the fort." Jena looked at her friend. "I won't let them take you, Elizabeth."

The door that they had locked began to be pounded on and burst open as both the girls hurried into the bedroom. With a quick idea Elizabeth grabbed the bed warmer

**(I don't know what they're called, lol)**

And swung it around the corner, catching on of the men in the face and knocking him down. The other one grabbed it as was swung again and began to tease Elizabeth until Jena jumped forward and punched him in the face. He began to sway as he cried out in pain and Elizabeth pulled the trigger, releasing the hot coals out onto the man. Jean grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran back out to the stairs, knocking both men out of their way.

Jena became angry as she watched all the other pirates chase the other maids around, but her biggest priority was Elizabeth. She got extremely angry when the Pirate with the wooden eye jumped over the stair railing and landed in front of them, blocking their escape route. The other pinned them from the stair way, and Jena tried to hide Elizabeth behind her safely as she held her sword tightly, glancing back and forth between the two pirates.

The pirates laughed and then the doors to the parlor burst open to reveal another Seadog, arms loaded with treasure…that was, until a cannonball broke through a window and slammed into him.

Jena noticed the Chandelier begin to fall and pulled Elizabeth across the room. She was going to led her into the dining hall when two pirates seemed to appear out of nowhere with their own swords.

"Run Elizabeth!" Jena cried, pushing her friend out of danger as she faced the sword-wielding pirates. She scowled as the two that had been chasing them before continued to chase Elizabeth, but there was nothing she could do. At the moment.

_Just hang on a little while Elizabeth. Just hang on._

**Rena and Will, back to back, were fighting off another duo of pirates. **They had already taken down six of them at least, but somehow, they always came back, unharmed. It was driving Rena insane to no ends. How could this be happening? She doubted that every pirate had a twin, so they had to be the same people, right? But how were they still alive?

"I bet Jack knows." Will told her as he slashed his pirate across the chest.

"Knows what?" Rena grunted in reply, shoving her own sword through the stomach of her own.

"What's going on. Something makes me think that these pirates have something to do with him. Maybe they're here to rescue him."

Rena pondered on that for a moment. "Maybe so, but we shall have to go see him later. Right now, we're kind of busy." She pushed the pirate away from her and both turned to the side.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried. Rena whipped around and followed her gaze to the large group f pirates that were heading towards the water. Two of them were dragging Elizabeth.

"Jena! Where's Jena?" Rena cried, and then her eyes landed on her sister. She was being dragged with the pirates as well, anger clearly written across her face as she struggled to get free.

Without a second thought Rena took off after her sister, leaving Will on his own. "Jena!" She cried, holding her sword up as she rushed at them pirates. The group turned and looked for a moment. Jena and Elizabeth looked happy while their holders looked annoyed.

"Rena!" Both girls cried, struggling to rip free from their captors.

The pirate whose hands were free stopped and turned back to fight her as the others continued to run with the two women. "Give me back my sister!" Rena cried. The battle with this pirate was swift and fast, but not fast enough. As soon as she broke from it an the pirate fell to the ground, Rena took off after her sister, but it was too late. They were already back out to the pirate ship.

She sunk into the water as fear and tears gripped her. Jena…and Elizabeth…what would those pirates do to them? Rena couldn't leave their fate in the hands of the pirates. She had to follow after them, but how? The last thing that she wanted to do was ask 'Borrington' for help, but if it was too save her sister, then she would grit her teeth and bear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**And thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Chapter Five**

**Welcome aboard**

Jena kept Elizabeth firmly by her side after they had boarded the Ship. She may not have had her sword anymore, but there was no way they were going to get the two women without a fight.

She recognized the ship from when she was younger, on the crossing from England. She was surprised that they hadn't replaced the tattered black sail the ship sailed with. Anyone smart enough would have done so by now. Why had the pirates not?

Jena glanced around them all until her eyes settled on the dark shadow of a man at the back of the ship near the wheel. She saw nothing but a dark shape, but he was the only one of the pirates not moving so she put two and two together. The Captain.

She glanced around at the rest of the ship as they all stopped and looked at the women.

At that, a large, African-American man walked up to them, towering over them all. Jena immediately pulled Elizabeth behind her.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives." He said, gazing the women up and down.

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." The bad-head pirate announced, point at them.

Elizabeth moved past Jena. "I'm here to-" She was cut off by the man backhanding her as he said-

"You'll speak when spoken to." The men around laughed.

Jena moved forward angrily before anyone else could and shoved the man away from Elizabeth. "Touch her again you bastard! I dare you! I bloody dare you to!" She growled, glancing around at the pirates. "Any of you. I may not have my sword any longer, but I don't need one to hurt any of you!" She saw the looks on the men's faces as they went from amused to anger. The large man she pushed stood back up and made to hit Jena too, but a hand caught him.

"Ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley." The man with the monkey on his shoulder told him. Jena straightened, an arm around Elizabeth to keep her close to her.

This had to be the Captain.

Jena had to admit, that he did not look like she thought he would. There was something to him that made him seem more…nicer than the others. Maybe nicer wasn't the best word to describe him.

.?o=4

"Aye, sir." The large man replied and pulled his hands away, settling to stare at the two women as the rest of the crew did. Jena didn't like the feel of their eyes on her and shifted under their gazes as she tried her best to keep her own an Barbossa.

"My apologies, Miss," He told Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth replied as she squeezed Jena's hand in hers. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa pulled a face as he looked away to think for a quick second. "There were a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're not but humble pirates." He laughed.

It was Jena's turn to laugh. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, I very much doubt that." She replied, eyes narrowing slightly at the Captain she he looked at her. "Your two friends back there," She nodded at the men that had chased them in the Mansion. "Have already confirmed that for us, chasing us all over the place."

Barbossa and the rest of the crew glared at the man with the wooden eye, Ragetti and his companion, Pintel. "What is it that you want?" Barbossa finally asked Elizabeth, looking back at the women.

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth answered. Jena slapped a hand to her forehead as the pirates all laughed.

The pirates weren't going to do that.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Elizabeth's eyebrows rose. "Means no." Barbossa told her.

Elizabeth apparently didn't like the answer, so she pulled the chain with William's Medallion from around her neck and dragged Jena over to the side of the ship with her. "Very Well." She said. All the pirates too a step towards her in fear as she held it over the side. Jena watched in silence. All the pirates looked fearful. "I'll drop it." Elizabeth threatened.

Barbossa was silent for a moment until he made himself laugh. "Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" He looked at his men and then back to the woman. "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship," Elizabeth answered him. "I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

Barbossa nodded. "Did you, now?"

Jena smiled and then took the Medallion from Elizabeth. She held it up to get a better look at it, and then glanced at the crew from the corner of her eye. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless, there's no point in us keeping it, right Elizabeth?" She asked, staring at Barbossa with that smirk on her face that her sister always wore when teasing Norrington. She held it over the side of the ship and dropped it before catching the chain again.

As she dropped it though the entire crew made the rush forward as Barbossa cried - "No!"

Jena smiled, handing the Medallion back to Elizabeth as both women held large grins of victory.

Barbossa chuckled and took a few steps forward. Jena placed herself between him at Elizabeth, hands on her hips.

"Do you have a name, missy?" He asked them both.

"Elizabeth…Turner," Elizabeth answered. Jena looked at her on confusion and then understood. Giving the Captain a fake last name so he didn't know she was the Governor's daughter. Clever girl. "We're both maids in the Governor's household." She referred to both of them.

Jena watched though as Barbossa's eyes lit up with glee before he turned to his crew. "Miss Turner." He told them all, and they all seemed to gasp in surprise and glee. Jena heard someone say 'Bootstrap', but ignored it.

Barbossa turned back to the women. "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

He paused for a moment. "Very well. You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return" He held his hand out for the Medallion and Elizabeth reached around Jena to put it there. Jena watched as he handed it to the monkey, who then jumped off the man's shoulder onto a rope and scurried away.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth demanded.

Barbossa turned away and nodded at the large man that had hit Elizabeth. "Still the guns and stow them," He ordered the crew.

Elizabeth hurried out from behind Jena and hurried after the Captain. "Wait! You have to take us to shore! According to the Code of the Reverend-"

Barbossa whipped around, cutting her off. "First, your return to shore was not a part of our negotiations nor our agreement, so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the Code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner." Barbossa turned to walk away again.

Ragetti and Pintel moved up to grab Elizabeth but Jena got their first, getting in their way. "I said not to touch her again!" The men laughed.

"Oh, and just what do you think you can do" Pintel asked.

"Yeah, what?" Ragetti added, both wearing smiles as Elizabeth looked frightened behind her as some of the crew stopped to watch

Jena looked around for a moment and quickly grabbed an unlit torch from the navigation table and quickly swung it at their heads. Pintel ducked, but Ragetti didn't, sending the wooden-eyed man to the ground, holding his head as his eye popped out. Pintel grabbed the torch and tried to force it from her hands but Jena kneed him in the stomach pushing her back. She took the torch and swung it again, this time actually hitting the man in the head.

She swung it back again, ready to hit the next man that approached her or Elizabeth, only to have it snatched from her hands. She scowled and turned to stare at Barbossa who held Elizabeth in one hand and the torch in another.

"Can ye lads not take care of a simple woman?" He demanded as the two she had hit stood back up. He dropped the torch to the floor and then he pulled out his gun, cocked it, and held it to Elizabeth's head. "The Captain's Quarters, now. Or I'll shoot her." He threatened.

Jena scowled and backed up towards the room between the two sets of stairs, her eyes never leaving the gun. She opened the doors before backing into them and caught Elizabeth as she was thrown in after her.

Jena glared at Barbossa as he watched them. "Bastard." She called to him, wrapping her arms around her friend safely. He smirked at her and then slammed the doors shut, cutting them off from him and his crew.

Elizabeth, realizing just how close to death she truly was, buried her face into Jena's shirt. Jena rubbed her hands across her back, trying to calm her down. She didn't know what was going to happen next, but she knew that she wasn't going to let anything happen to Elizabeth.

"Rena will come after us, you'll see." Jena told her. "She and the Commodore and your father. They'll find us, and we'll be fine, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**And thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Hunt**

"**William…" **His nose twitched as he heard someone start singing his name. "William…Get up, William." His eyes opened but he had to close them quickly due to the spots that appeared in his vision.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

He heard a laugh. "No, you're not dead William. But if you don't get up now, I'll see to it that you are. Now get up!" There was a punch on his arm and he stiffly sat up.

He looked around and saw himself in the middle of the street, Rena looking over him. "Where's Jena and Miss Elizabeth?"

Rena looked away, tears threatening to show up again. "They were taken onto the pirate ship. I tried to chase them down before they reached the water, but I couldn't get there in time. They took them!" She glared at the ocean before looking back at Will. "But I plan on chasing them down, whatever way I can."

William stood up, looking around the town as people were trying to restore things to order. He spotted Norrington and the Governor across the way, and hurried to them, Rena following behind him.

"They've taken them," Will announced. "They've taken Miss Swann and Miss Rush."

Norrington didn't even look up. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

One of the Guards from the ship the day before when Rena was with Jack moved forward, grabbing Will's arm.

Will brushed him aside. "We have to hunt them down. We must save them!"

Governor moved forward. "And where do you propose we start?" He sounded upset. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

Rena scowled at the man. "How far ahead can they be? They just left," She glared at Norrington. "YOU claim that the _Interceptor _is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Why haven't you started loading it up yet and chase them down? Go to Tortuga or Singapore. Ask around them. There's pirates filling the brim of both them places. Someone's bound to know something!"

Mr. Murtogg decided to say something. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

Everyone looked at him. Rena's hopes rose. "That's right. He did, didn't he?" She hit herself in the head, "How did I forget that?"

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Murtogg's companion replied.

Norrington just went back to his map. Will continued to talk though. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal. He could lead us to it."

"No," Norrington answered. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not is allies." Norrington turned to the Governor. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

"That's not good enough!" William and Rena both cried. Everyone stared at them.

"It is my sister that is on that ship with your daughter," She pointed at the old man. "I will not stand by and let you take your time to set up a little course on your maps. They are already ahead of us by almost half a day! If we take any longer then we'll have lost them for good! I will not let some snobby, rich folks like yourselves take your time and make me lose her forever! Get on a damn ship and take me to her!"

Governor Swann looked at Rena sadly, knowing how she was feeling, but Norrington's face didn't change.

"Your sister is not the important one on that ship. Elizabeth is. And if we do-"

Norrington never finished his sentence due to Rena jumping over the table at him. She began to hit Norrington with all her strength and every part that she could reach. The guards hurried forward and dragged the woman off the Commodore.

"How dare you!" She spat at him. "How dare you say my sister isn't important! When I get my hands on you I'll make you wish that you never said that!"

Norrington, now with a busted lip and anger clear on his face, stood up and straightened his coat. "Take her to the cells. Let's see if she'll cool off over night."

Rena fought the Guards that began to lead her away, but smirked when she heard the Governor say "You deserved that. You should know better than to anger Rena like that."

Rena smirked at the men, nodded at Will, and continued to struggle as she was led through the town.

"Let go of me you blasted fools!" She struggled harder as they enter the brig, taking her to the last cell. She glanced at Jack Sparrow as he watched her being dragged in and locked up beside him and then kicked the guard holding her. "I said let go of me! I have to find my sister! Norrington is dead when I get out of here! DEAD!"

The guards locked the gate after throwing her in and left. She grabbed the gate and began to shake it, just hoping that it would break free, but no luck. She gave up and turned her back to it, leaning against the bars.

"So, the ole' Commodore decided to lock you up did he? Did he find out that you helped me yesterday?"

Rena shook her head. "No, he didn't. I'm in here now because I attacked him."

Jack laughed. "You attacked him? Why? Because he locked me up in here?"

She scoffed. "Don't kid yourself." She ran a hand through her hair. "The Pirates that attacked us last night. They took my sister with them on their boat. I wanted to go after them, but 'Borrington' refused to give me a ship. We…exchanged some words that I didn't like, so I jumped on him." She then sighed in glee. "If only I was a painter. I would be able to keep a picture of his busted lip for the rest of my life!" She glanced back at the laughing pirate. "So, Mr. Sparrow, tell me. How is it that William was able to keep you in that Shop until the Guards arrived?"

Rena listened to the tale as Jack told her, and she laughed herself. "So, Mr. Brown played a part in it, too? That's surprising, considering all that that man does it eat, drink and sleep."

Jack nodded and picked up the bone he had and returned back to trying to open the cell door. "Yes. Pity too. He wasted what rum was left in the bottle."

Rena watched him for a moment until the door opened. Jack looked up in surprise before falling on his back on the floor, arms spread out as he stared at the ceiling. Rena giggled and watched as William entered the room.

"Ahh, dear Will. You've come to save me, have you?" She asked with a smile. Will laughed and then gazed at Jack.

"You. Sparrow." He called.

Jack looked up at him. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship. The _Black Pearl_."

Jack lowered his head. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

Jack lifted his head and looked at the young man as if he was stupid. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will only gazed at him.

"Apparently not," Rena answered for him. "So please, do tell."

Jack sighed and let his head fall back into the hay again. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded _Isla de Muerta_. It's an island that cannot be found except," Jack leaned his head up to look at Will again as he waved his right hand around a bit. "By those who already know where its at."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will demanded.

Jack looked at his nails as he lay back into the hay once more. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked, looking back at him.

Will gripped the bars. "Never." Jack didn't reply and went back to looking at his nails. Will let go of the bars and sighed, hands on his hips. "They took Miss Swann."

"Don't forget my sister!" Rena cried, watching the two men.

Jack instantly sat up, a smile on his face. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" He cried enjoyably. Rena glanced between the pirate and the blacksmith in confusion, lost in that sentence of the conversation. Will just stared back at the man. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack told him, leaning back on his elbows.

Will paused, thinking for a moment. "I can get you out of here." He finally announced.

"How's that?" Jack asked, looking towards the left of the room. "The keys run off and I doubt that the guards that brought her in here will gladly give you theirs."

Will looked at the bars. "I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Jack watched him, confusion on his face for a moment as Will picked up a bench and gripped the bottom of Rena's cell with it. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free. Watch."

Rena jumped up and placed a hand on the bars as Will lifted them up, keeping a grip on them so they wouldn't make a noise as they hit the ground. "Good job, Will." She then smirked evilly. "Oh, I can't wait to see 'Borrington's face when he sees that I've gotten out. Damn. Another one of those moments when I wish that I was a painter."

Jack gazed at them for a moment. "What's your name?" He asked the man as he placed the bench in his cell bars like he had to Rena's.

"Will Turner." Will answered.

Jack leaned up off his arms. "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. He gazed at the ground for a moment. "No doubt a name for your father, eh?" He asked, looking back up at Will. Rena gazed between the two of them in silence.

Will looked at him, a bit surprised. "Yes."

Jack gazed back at the floor. "Uh-huh." He then pushed himself off the floor. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand out of the bars.

Will took it. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Now, get me out." Jack replied.

"Eh-hem. Boys," Rena placed her hands on her hips as both men looked at her again. "Aren't you forgetting something? Or should I say, someone?" She glared at Will. "You'll not be going off to find my sister or Elizabeth without me, William."

Will nodded. "Of course not." Jack smiled and Will broke Jack's cell open too before he dropped both bars and bench on the ground. "Hurry," He ordered as Jack skipped out of his cell. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without me effects!" Jack replied and Rena giggled at his movements as he hurried over to his gun, sword and what not.

"**We're going to steal the ship?" **Will asked as they watched the Commodore and his mean load the _Interceptor_. He then noticed that Jack was looking out at the _Dauntless_.

"Commandeer." Jack replied. "We're going to commandeer that ship," He pointed at the _Interceptor_. "Nautical term." He turned to glance at Will. "One question about your business boy or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will answered, and Rena gave an 'Aww'.

"Oh good," Jack smiled, turning back to watch the ship. "No worries, then."

"All right, Mr. Smarty-pants," Rena looked at Jack. "Just how are we going to get to the _Dauntless _without being caught?" A few minutes passed and then Jack smiled.

"**This is not what I had in mind," **Rena announced as she, Will and Jack walked along the bottom of the ocean with the small boat over their heads for air. "But I have to say that I and once again impressed with, Jack Sparrow. I wouldn't have thought of this in a billion years. I would tip my hat to you, but we are underwater and I do not have a hat, so when we get aboard the ship, I shall take yours and tip it then." Jack gave a smirk, and then is frown returned as he continued to stare at the ocean floor.

Will only stared at Jack. "This is either madness or brilliance."

Jack glanced at him, his frown still there as he concentrated. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

The rest of the trip was silent until they reached the ship. Jack climbed up a rope hanging off the back of it and Will helped Rena up before climbing himself. Jack pulled his gun out and Will and Rena grasped their swords as they snuck up behind the seven sailors that were talking.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship." Jack announced loudly, and the sailors all turned to look at them.

"Aye! Avast!" Will added and the sailors all began to laugh. Jack just looked at him, and Rena slapped a hand to her forehead.

Gillette walked forward, still laughing. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack turned back to the man and raised the gun to his face. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

As the sailors loaded into the boat, Rena grabbed Gillette before he could get on and the boat lowered. "Oh, not you. Not yet." She walked in a circle around him for a moment. "I have a message that I want you to give to the Commodore, understand?" The man nodded as Will and Jack watched the woman work. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "Got it?"

"Y-yes." He answered, his eyes still on Jack's gun.

"Good. Bye-Bye." She smiled, and grabbed his pouch of gold hanging on his belt before pushing the man over the railing and into the water. Rena turned to Jack with a smile on her face as she twirled the sack on her finger.

"**Commodore!" **One of the men announced, looking out at the Dauntless. Norrington looked out at the water and saw the small boat carrying the sailors that had been on the other ship.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless!" A soaking wet Gillette yelled. "Commodore!" Norrington pulled out his telescope and looked at the ship as Jack tried to get Will to do something with a rope as Rena doubled over in laughter before taking the rope and doing it herself. "They've taken the ship! Sparrow, Rush and Turner have taken the _Dauntless_!"

"Rash Turner, Rush." Commodore voiced. "Too Rash. That is without doubt the worst Pirate I have ever seen."

Will hurried up the steps of the ship to where Jack and Rena stood talking. "Here they come." He announced.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sip coming their way. He then turned back to the two of them. "Do as I said. Now."

The hooks grasped the _Dauntless _from the _Interceptor _and the crew all climbed or swung aboard.

"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges." The Commodore ordered.

As the commotion of that ship took place, no one noticed the three figures that swung over to the _Interceptor_. Jack instantly went to the wheel while Will and Rena cut the ropes the sailors had used, separating the two ships. When Norrington finally realized what was going on, it was too late. One man tried to swing back over, but the ship was already past and he ended up landing in the water.

Jack swept his hat off and laughed back at the Commodore. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

The guards shot at the three on the other ship, and they all ducked down. Rena popped back up with a huge smile on her face. "Bye 'Borrington'! Don't worry! I'll tell Elizabeth all about what you said! I'm sure she'll be VERY pleased to find out what you think of her friends!"

Norrington scowled at the woman and began to head towards the back of the ship near the wheel. "Set topsails and clear up this mess."

"With the wind, we won't catch them."

"I don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands, come about. Run out the guns!" As the sailors did that, he glanced at his boss. "We are to fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Norrington replied.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir." The man at the wheel announced as he failed in trying to turn the ship around.

The man next to Norrington looked at Jack in amazement. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Norrington continued to scowl. "So it would seem."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**And thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Finding a Crew**

**It was the next day, and they had yet to be followed after by Norrington and his men. **It would take a little while for them to follow after them, let alone catch up to them.

Jack was messing with some ropes on the Ship while Will was sharpening his sword. Rena had rolled her sleeves and pants legs and laid out on the floor near the wheel of the ship, sunning herself with a peaceful smile on her face.

It was quiet out on the ocean, peaceful. Nothing like the town this time of day with the guards shouting and firing guns. Just complete, and total silence.

Until-

"When I was a lad, living in England," Will began to speak. "My mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, leaving the ropes and moving towards the wheel.

Will stood up and followed Jack. "My father, Will Turner." He stopped in the way of Rena's sunlight and she opened her eyes to scowl at him. "At the jail it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter." Jack began to mess with another rope to the side as Rena pushed herself up off the floor and moved away from the two men, a bad feeling in her stomach. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack," Will continued. "You knew my father."

Jack stopped, sighed and turned to face Will. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack moved the wheel, grabbing hold of it.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate." Jack announced. Will looked at him in shock as Jack looked back at him again. "I swear, you look just like him."

"Its not true." Will denied and Jack rolled his eyes. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack looked at Will again. "He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag." The pirate argued before turning to face the wheel again. Rena slapped a hand to her forehead as Will drew his sword.

"My father was not a pirate."

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight. I'd kill you."

"God, if the two of you don't shut up, I'll kill you both!" Rena told them, rubbing her temples. "Why do men always have to want to fight one another?"

Jack ignored her and turned around to look at Will again. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack turned the wheel to the right and part of the mast came at Will, hitting him. He grabbed onto it and hung on for dear life as he was stuck hanging over the ocean. Rena jumped up in fear of Will falling.

Jack picked up the sword Will had dropped and walked to the side railing of the ship. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these." He pointed the sword at Will. "What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. Now me for example. I can let you drown. But me and the lass here can't bring this ship into Tortuga by ourselves, savvy? So," He turned the wheel again, bringing Will back to the ship where he landed where Rena had previously laid. Jack held his sword out to him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword, holding the hilt out to the young man. "Or can you not?"

Will took the sword. "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled, staring down at him. "Tortuga."

**Rena had settled back down** into her sunning next to the wheel, Will had returned to sharpening his sword near the front of the ship, and Jack stood at the wheel, starring on ahead.

"You know," She began to speak. Jack looked down at her. "I doubt that you're helping William and I just because you knew his father. And I'm beginning to wonder what's the true reason behind your motions."

There was a pause, and she finally heard a chuckle. "As I said when I first met you, you, Rena, are sharper than the others." She opened her eyes to see Jack watching her with a grin on his face. She grinned back before settling back into her position and closing her eyes again.

"So, are you going to tell me what the true reason for you helping William is?"

"Afraid not, love."

"Oh, too bad. But I suppose you don't have too. And I suppose I won't mention anything to William if.."

"If?"

She sat up and looked at Jack after making sure that Will wasn't close enough to hear them. "When we get to Tortuga, I would like some help with a little plan that I have expanding in my mind. Consider it as a repayment for me helping you the other day, even though you still managed to get caught."

Jack thought for a moment. "And what is this plan of yours?"

"Oh no," She shook her head, still smiling. "I won't tell you until we reach Tortuga. And that is only if you agree to help."

Jack frowned. "Too bad. I won't help until I know what you want."

Rena shrugged and leaned back down, arms crossed behind her head. "Too bad. You would have gotten a lot of rum off of it too." She paused, waiting.

_Three…two…one.._

"Rum, you say?" Jack asked, interested more now than he had been.

_Got him. _

"Yes. But if you don't want to help-"

"I'll help. As long as it doesn't get us kicked out of the tavern before I get my payment." Jack told her.

"Not a problem. You'll get the rum, I assure you."

**As they pulled into the port at Tortuga that night**, Rena winced at all the noise and fighting. She wanted to stay on the ship, but she still had to play her plan. She had yet to tell Jack what it was, and she could see that he was anxious to know what it was. But, he would have to wait until Will was back on the ship and sleeping.

Everyone there was either drinking, fighting, yelling, or sleeping. Guns were going off, swords were clashing, and music was playing as horse-drawn carriages were running through the place.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, frivolous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack was telling Rena and Will as they followed him through the town. Jack then reached out and grabbed a cane that some poor blighter had as he fell and continued on with it. "What do you think?" He waved his hand out at it all.

"I think your stark mad." Rena answered him, wincing again as another pair of guns went off above them. "How can you stand being in this place. It's too loud!"

"It'll linger." Will answered as well, keeping a hand on Rena's shoulder just incase.

Jack chuckled at the two of them. "I'll tell you, mate," Rena watched a woman with red hair and a pink dress see Jack and then start walking over with an angry look on her face. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He turned to keep walking, but the woman in pink stopped him.

"Uh-oh," Rena whispered to will. "this does not bode well."

"Scarlett!" Jack cried happily, moving towards her, only to receive a slap across the face before the woman turned around to leave again.

Jack turned to his two companion. "Not sure I deserved that." He turned back around in time to see another woman, this time blonde and in a green dress. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" She asked, referring to the other woman angrily.

"What?" He received another slap for that. "I may have deserved that." Jack admitted.

Rena laughed. "My goodness Jack. Can't even keep a woman happy, eh?" She teased. "I swear, if another one comes up and slaps you while we're here, I am going to laugh at you so hard, I won't be able to breath for a month."

Jack mocked her laugh before leading them out to a pig sty, Jack and Will holding barrels of water. Rena saw a man sleeping with the pigs, and frowned. She had seen this man before, but where?

Jack stared at him for a moment before throwing his barrel of water on the man, waking both him and the poor pigs up.

The man sat up, gripping a knife in his hands. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He then saw Jack as he smiled. "Mother's love!" He calmed down, putting his knife away. "Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

His voice was familiar to the young woman too.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink." Jack moved forward and kneeled down in front of the man. "The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack smiled.

The man in the dirt had to think for a moment before he smiled and gave a laugh. "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack took his hand and pulled the man up before stepping back in time to miss the water in Will's barrel. But it wasn't Will that threw it on the man. It was Rena who now placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" The man cried out in rage.

Jack and Will both glanced at Rena for an answer. "Oh yes, I know you're awake Mr. Gibbs." All three men looked surprised that the woman knew who the man was. "What? Don't you remember me? Oh yes, I remember you. I remember you greatly, Mr. Gibbs, along with all the money you stole from me and my sister on the crossing from England all those years ago."

Mr. Gibbs' face paled in the light. "Good lord. Rena? Look at you. You're all grown up!"

"Yes, I know I am. But don't change the subject," She told him. "Now that I've found you, I want my money back. And my sister's. All of it." Mr. Gibbs stumbled for words before Jack jumped into the conversation.

"Listen Love, you can badger Mr. Gibbs for your money later. The two of us need to have a talk really quick."

Rena sniffed and then nodded as she turned from the men, before following them all towards the Tavern. Will and Rena were left out of the conversation as Jack and Mr. Gibbs talked. Will could still hear them, but Rena could not. She was too busy concentrating on how she was to work her plan out. And by the looks of things, she was going to have to take Jack to another Tavern. A Tavern that was gambling, playing cards, and not fighting.

After Mr. Gibbs left and Will tottered back off to the ship Jack stood in front of Rena with that smile of his on his face again.

"All right now, Love. Let's get my rum, shall we?"

"First, Jack," She smiled back at him. "Do you know a Tavern here that holds gambles and card games?"

Jack thought for a moment and then smiled. "Yes, indeed I do."

The _Faithful Bride_ looked nothing more than an oversized shack to Rena as she and Jack approached it, but inside was exactly what she was looking for. There was drinking in here too, but it was silent as a large table was set up in the middle of the room as men and women gathered around it. The men were the ones gambling with the cups and the dice as the women stood or sat beside their men. Rena smiled.

Jack noticed. "What you were looking for?"

She nodded. "Yes. Come on." She moved towards the table and he followed, interested in what she was planning to do. "Hello boys." She greeted the others around the table. They all looked up at her. "You wouldn't happen to have room for one more, would you?"

"We don't let wenches play." One of the men replied, drinking from his mug. The others replied with nods or 'year's.

"Oh, one little game? Please?" She asked sweetly. They still looked doubtful. "Just one game. If I lose, then I'll just watch. Promise."

Jack grinned as the men still looked doubtful. "Come now gents. Not afraid of losing to a woman, are you?"

That seemed to make up their minds and the men all grinned. "All right then. Go ahead and sit down. You play until you lose. I must warn you missy, we won't take it easy on you just because you're a wench, ye hear?"

Rena smiled as she and Jack sat down around the table; Jack just to watch.

"Don't worry. I don't expect, nor want you too."

"Do you know how to Play 'Liar's Dice', Missy?" The same man asked with his own smile as one of the women handed Rena her own cup and dice.

"Of course I do." She shook the cup and them slammed it down on the table. "I wager," She pulled open that pouch that she had stolen from Gillette. "6 shillings." She threw them into the middle of the table, creating a pile of money to be won in this round.

"I'll match that," An older man announced, throwing in some of his own. The rest of the men either added or didn't, and looked down at their dices. Rena smiled. All five of her dice were on six.

"I bid three twos." She announced.

"Four fours." A reply came.

"Four fives."

"Three sixes."

Rena smiled. "Five Sixes." She replied.

"Liar." A man across from her announced. She smiled, and lifted her cup.

"I'm afraid not mate. I win." She reached forward and dragged the money towards her as the men she played against cursed since they were now out of the game and the ones that hadn't played that round laughed.

Jack chuckled himself. She was good.

And that was how the rest of the night went. Rena would skip every other game, watching as the men played, and then play the next game. Every time she played, she won the money, her pile growing larger and larger with each. Jack occasionally took some of the money she won and bought his rum, coming back and smiling and laughing with Rena and the rest of them.

It was now the final game. Rena and the man who agreed to let her play being the only ones left. Both of them had large piles of money in front of them, staring each other down as the rest watched in excitement.

"I bid…" Rena took a drink of the water she had in front of her. "All of it." She announced, pushing her pile into the middle of the table.

The man laughed as everything else went silent. "I second that." He pushed his own pile forward. Jack's eyes widened at the size of it.

Rena rolled her dice around and then slammed it on the table. She peaked. There was a two, a four, two fives and a six.

"Four twos." The man announced.

"Two threes."

"Three fours."

"Four fives."

"Five sixes." The man replied, a large smile on his face. Rena thought quickly. It was now or never.

"Liar." She called for the first time. Eyes switched between Rena and the man. Jack found that he was gripping his armrest tight enough that his knuckles were now ghost-white.

The man smiled at Rena for a moment and then sighed. "You got me. You win, my dear." He lifted his cup to show three ones and two twos. "It's all yours."

Rena smiled happily as she lifted the sack at her feet and began to brush the coins into it. "I thank you gentleman. It was a lovely evening." She left a quarter of the coins on the table though. "I leave this for the eight of you. Split is amongst yourselves, please, as a thank you for a fun time."

The men looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled. "You can come back anytime you want, missy. It was fun. Let's do it again sometime, yes?"

Rena nodded as she stood. "I will. I'll look for you boys next time I'm here. Thank you again."

Jack smiled and followed after her. "Something tells me," He began as they walked through the still rowdy streets. "That you knowing how to play that game has something to do with Mr. Gibbs, am I right?"

"It appears that rum makes you smarter," She giggled. "Mr. Gibbs taught my sister and I that game. Said we had to make the highest bid to win. And we always did. He ended up calling our bluff and taking our money. It was only after we reached Port Royal that we learned we were being played. We looked for him but he was already gone."

"Ahh," Jack nodded. "I probably would have done the same." He admitted.

She giggled and then fell silent or a moment. "Thank you for going with me Jack. I was afraid that if they saw me win all that money and leave by myself they would try to still it from me. But with you there with me, I knew that I would be safe. So, thank you."

Jack felt a weird feeling rumble in his stomach. He thought it was the rum so he just brushed it away. "No problem, Love. Just as long as I get me rum."

She giggled at him again. "After I buy what I need, you can have the rest of the money to buy all the rum you want, deal?"

"Deal."

All that Rena had bought was five changes of clothes, a brush and some other feminine products. Jack looked at her like she was crazy when she held the rest of the money out to him.

"Is that all you are getting?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Is it too much?"

"Too much? That's barely nothing!"

Rena smiled. "Its okay. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to give me the Captain's Quarters to sleep in when we get our crew. I will not sleep down below with all those men. So, all of this money, for the Captain's Quarters."

Jack stared at her for a moment before grabbing the bag. "Not only are you sharp, but you're smart too." Rena smiled as she began to lead the way back to Will and the _Interceptor_.

"A bit too smart." He mumbled lowly before following her.

**That next morning**, after changing into a new set of slacks and a white shirt, Rena joined Jack and Will out by the crew that Mr. Gibbs had brought for them. She looked at them all and did her best to hide a giggle as she walked down the line with Jack and Will as she tied her hair back.

"Feast your eyes, Captain." Mr. Gibbs announced. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Rena covered another one of her giggles, but Will decided to voice his opinion. "So this…is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack kept silent for a moment as they all continued to walk down the line of the men that had showed up. Rena smiled at the dwarf-man that had appeared, and he smiled back before she hurried to catch up to the three men. Jack and stopped before an older man with a Parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" He called.

"Cotton, sir." Mr. Gibbs told him.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Rena rolled her eyes at Jack. What kind of question was that? "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Mr. Gibbs stepped forward quickly. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." At that, Cotton opened his mouth to show them all the damage. Jack leaned back and away from him. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Jack ran his tongue between his teeth as Will raised an eyebrow with a sad look.

"You poor thing." Rena told Cotton, a sad look on her face.

Jack went to walk past him, but stopped and turned back to face him. "Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Jack nodded. "Of course it does. Satisfied?" He turned to Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Was his answer.

Ren slapped Will on the arm. "Be nice William."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A woman's voice called from further down the line. Jack narrowed his eyes a bit as he walked towards the figure wearing the obnoxiously large hat. He pulled it off and a large clump of black hair fell down. Jack smiled. "Anamaria."

The woman didn't reply and only slapped Jack. Rena burst out laughing, and both Will and Jack remembered what she had said the night before.

Will frowned as Jack looked at him. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No," Jack admitted as the woman nodded behind him. "That one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria yelled as Rena tried to regain her breath.

"Actually-" He was cut off by another slap. He turned back to her, angry now. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" She yelled.

"You'll get another one." Jack told her.

She pointed a finger at his face. "I will."

Rena leaned forward, grabbing Jack's shoulder as she continued to breath hard. "A better one!" She had decided to push out as she gasped for breath.

"A better one!" Jack agreed with a smile as he seemed to hold the banana in his hand between himself and the woman as a shield.

Will decided to jump in to. "That one!" He cried, pointing out at the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked him and then turned to see the ship he was pointing at. He twirled back around at Will angrily. "That one?" Will nodded as Rena straightened herself up and Jack sighed, turning back to the other woman. "Aye. That one. What say you?"

"Aye!" The entire line of the crew cried and began to head towards the boats to reach the large Ship. Anamaria grabbed her hat back from Jack with a scowl and slammed it back on her head before following after them.

"No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Mr. Gibbs announced. "Let alone two."

"It'll be far worse not to have her onboard with Rena." He looked up at the sky before taking off towards the boats.

Rena followed after him. "What were you looking at Jack?" She asked.

He paused for a moment and then frowned before helping her into the boat with Cotton and Anamaria behind them. "There's going to be a storm tonight. A heavy one. You might want to stay off the deck when it hits.

"Oh, come now Jack." Rena replied. "A little ole' storm won't harm me. I'll be just fine."

He smiled at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He sang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**I am back from Vacation! It was awesome!**

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Aztec Gold**

**Jena sat in one of the chairs around the table** as she stared out the window as the night passed by. Elizabeth was standing at the window herself, both lost in silence. Jena was sure that Rena was coming for her. She didn't know how to explain it, but she felt it. Knew it. When it concerned something that her sister did, she was always right. Jena knew that her sister wouldn't stay on Port Royal while she was kidnapped.

She just hoped that everything went well.

Jena was thinking about how to escape Barbossa and his crew, but nothing came up. Nothing smart, anyway. She had thought about taking Elizabeth and jumping over the rails into the ocean, taking a small boat from the side and rowing away towards the land she saw in the distances, and heck, even thought of slaying Barbossa and ordering the crew to take them back to Port Royal.

All of them ridiculous ideas; all more ridiculous ideas than the one before it.

The door to the room opened and Pintel, with Regetti right behind him like always, walked in with a dark maroon dress in his arms.

Elizabeth walked towards them to hear what they wanted as Jena stood up.

"You two will be dining with the captain," Pintel announced. "And he requests that you," He motioned the dress at Elizabeth. "Wear this."

"Well, you may tell the Captain," Elizabeth responded. "That I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

The two men smiled at each other. "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew. And You'll be naked." Regetti giggled and Elizabeth pulled a look of horror before grabbing the dress from Pintel. Both their smiles fell and laughter stopped. "Fine."

Jena helped Elizabeth put of the dress after then men had left before leading the way to where they were supposed to eat.

"It's a good thing that you're not stuck in your nightgown any longer, Elizabeth." She told the woman in front of her. "Now the men won't-" Her talking stopped as the smell of the food reached her nose. It had been a whole day since they had left Port Royal, breakfast nor lunch being served to them, nor even offered. In fact, they hadn't even seen any of the pirates again before Regetti and Pintel.

Barbossa sat at the large table, and waved a hand out at the two seats to his left. They did so, the plates before them already covered with food. The smell made Jena's mouth water as she sat there. Elizabeth grabbed her fork and knife and began to eat like she was at home. Barbossa watched her for a moment and then scoffed a laugh.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." He told her.

Jena laughed, fighting back a smile and a laugh as Elizabeth began to tear at the food on her plate. She reached out to the table to grab one of the green apples. She bit into it and watched Barbossa with a weary eye. She hadn't fallen asleep the night before, due to fear of the pirates bursting in to have their way with the two women on the ship.

Barbossa's face turned to longing as he watched the two women eat before him. How much he longed to savor the taste of it in his own mouth, and yet he couldn't. Not yet. But soon. Very soon.

He filled a cup of wine and held it out to Elizabeth. "Try the wine." She grabbed it and took a great gulp. "And the apples. One of those next." He held a green apple out to Elizabeth. Both women stopped eating and dropped what food was in their hands. That was when Elizabeth saw that the monkey was staring at the food as she ate, longingly as well.

"It's poisoned." Elizabeth cried. Jena bit her tongue, waiting.

Barbossa began to chuckle and shake his head. "There would be no sense to be killing you Miss Turner."

"Then release us. You have your trinket. We're of no further value to you." Elizabeth replied.

At the mention of it, Barbossa reached into his Jacket and pulled out the Medallion. "You don't know what this is, do you? Either of you?" His gaze traveled from Elizabeth to Jena.

"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth answered, but Jena shook her head.

"If these men were traveling all over the place just to find it, I doubt that its JUST a regular pirate medallion, Liz." The other woman answered, taking another bite of the apple she had been eating. "It has to be something else."

Barbossa nodded. "Ye be a smart one, missy. Smarter than the rest. This is Aztec gold." He told them. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes' himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse." The tale was beginning to send shivers up and down Jena's back as she finished her apple. She grabbed another one. "Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Elizabeth pulled a face. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye," The man agreed as he stood from his chair. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of dead what can not be found except by those who know where it is." He leaned down to Elizabeth's ear. "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took them all." He backed away, staring at Jena now as he returned to his seat. "We spent them and traded them and fritted them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now, we are consumed by it."

The monkey began to screech and Jena watched as the man walked to it, petting it.

"There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa continued as he handed the medallion to the monkey before it hopped onto his shoulder as he walked away. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." He turned his back for a moment and Elizabeth slipped Jena the knife she held in secret as the monkey jumped from the Captain's shoulder and ran off. Jena felt her heart beat grow faster as the captain came closer.

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece." Barbossa finished as Jena set her second apple down.

"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' you…yet." The man smiled. Realization dawned over both women as the man held out an apple to Elizabeth. "Apple?"

Jena jumped into play as Elizabeth knocked the apple from Barbossa's hand. She clenched the knife and stabbed it into the man's chest as Elizabeth ran behind her, fear pumping through both of their veins.

Barbossa stared down at the knife for a moment before pulling the knife out and just staring at it. Both women gasped.

"I'm curious," He began. "After killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" Jena scowled and heard the doors burst open behind her.

"Elizabeth! No!" Jena cried. The rest of the crew were out there. It would only lead to something more foul.

Barbossa chuckled. "Ye are the smart one, missy." He told her. Jena glared at him before running out after Elizabeth.

She gasped at the sight of all the skeletons, but didn't scream like Elizabeth had. She stared at them all for a moment, fascination running through her mind as she watched the undead crew work around the deck. It amazed her, but she had to keep her head on, and keep Elizabeth safe. She watched as Elizabeth was caught in the air and swung up by the wheel. Jena hurried after, unsure about how to fend the skeletons off, but she had to try. Elizabeth instantly hid behind Jena as she reached her and Jena stood her place as the skeleton snapped his head back into place. Grabbing her friend's hand Jena led the woman back down the stairs and pushed her under them for a moment, trying to hide her.

Jena was lost. She didn't know what to do now. Normally she could always think something up quickly, but not this time. This time she was out of luck. She smiled sadly to herself. _Boy, would Rena be laughing at me if she were here or what?_

Elizabeth screamed and Jena turned and saw the monkey, now a skeleton too screeching at the young woman. With an angry look she grabbed the monkey and threw it out at the crew, who now stopped what they were doing and watched as Elizabeth ran back into the Captain's Quarters. Jena tried to stop her, but it was too late as Barbossa grabbed her. He forced her around to face the crew as they began to walk towards them. Jena could only stand and watch.

"Look!" Barbossa ordered. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, so we cannot die. But neither are we dead." He grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and roughly turned her around to face him. "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea," He reached out to touch Elizabeth's face and as his hand hit the moonlight it turned skeletal. Jena pulled Elizabeth back away from his hand. "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." The rest of Barbossa began to change as he walked out into the moonlight. "You best start believing in Ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!"

Jena and Elizabeth both watched in terror as Barbossa pulled the cap out of a bottle, spat it out, and began to drink the wine. It ran straight down and through his bones, staining his clothes before it splashed down onto the deck

It was Elizabeth that grabbed Jena's hand as the young woman watched Barbossa with a mixture of fascination and terror. She would have stayed outside and watched him more, but Elizabeth had pulled her back into the room with her. She looked back to watch as Barbossa threw the glass bottle against the wooden door before slamming them both shut. She then heard the pirates laugh, and then Barbossa's order for his crew to get back to work.

**Elizabeth was asleep, the bed only big enough for one. **Jena sat at the table, and finished eating, filling her stomach as she replayed the events that had happened on the deck of the ship.

_Poor Blighters. _She told herself. _I wouldn't wish that fate upon anyone._

Then something hit her as she continued to think about it. _They think Elizabeth is the holder of the blood they need. But she's not. It's Will that they need. What'll happen to us when they find out that Elizabeth isn't the one they need? Will they kill us?_

The pirates may have kidnapped them and be horrible, but she didn't like raising their hopes of returning to normal like that. It made her feel…she didn't have the right word to describe it, but she didn't want to do it. Maybe if she told the Captain the truth, then he would let them go. _Yeah right. _She doubted that, but letting this charade go on any longer was something that she could not do.

Quietly, she left the Captain's Quarters and slowly made her way out onto the deck. Not very many of the crew were on deck now, most of them probably down below and the ones that were out were towards the front of the ship talking and so they didn't see her.

Jena crossed her fingers and hoped that Barbossa was the one up by the wheel.

She slowly climbed the stairs. Barbossa stood near the wheel all right, but another pirate was at it. They seemed to have been talking but stopped as she came into view and stared at her.

"Can we uh-" She noticed her voice was a rather high and cleared her throat. "Can we talk?"

Barbossa continued to stare at her for a moment before motioning to the other man to leave with his head. The pirate quickly left to go talk to the other crew members on the deck. Barbossa took his spot at the wheel and continued to stare at the young woman.

"What is it that ye want?" He asked, realizing that she wasn't going to speak first.

"I came to…apologize."

"Apologize?" He sounded confused.

Jena nodded. "Yes. You see," She took a deep breath. "Elizabeth's last name is not Turner. She's not related to the Turners. Her last name is Swann; she is the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. She gave her last name as Turner due to fear of you holding her for ransom against her father. So you see, using her blood to free the curse will do nothing. It will be useless."

Barbossa was silent for a moment, before he began to laugh at her. "I admire that you're trying to save your friend, missy, but that won't work on me. When we reach _Isla de Muerta_ I shall use her blood to lift the curse and you shall watch."

Jena scoffed. "Fine. Don't believe me. But when you realize I was telling the truth, don't come crying to me."

Jena turned from the Captain to stare out over the ocean. Barbossa continued to stare at her, confusion plain on his face.

Who was this woman? What was her angle? What was she trying to pull? Barbossa didn't know, but he planned on figuring it out. In anyway he could. He made to step from the wheel, but stopped. What good would it do if he couldn't feel any of it? With a scowl he gripped the wheel again. He was tired of this curse! He would do anything he could to lift it! Anything!

"What's your name?" He asked, gazing at her again.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Jena Rush. My sister and I have been Elizabeth's handmaids since we were young."

"Jena…" He tried the name on his tongue. He liked it. He gazed at her again. It went with her form; her auburn hair and the shape of her figure; even the fierceness that glowed in her brown eyes. Oh yes, he admitted, if he wasn't cursed, the woman would be his for the night. "It suits you."

Jena raised her eyebrows. "Suits me?"

"Your name." He answered.

Jena turned from him, not being able to hide the blush that rose on her cheeks. She didn't know why she was blushing; it was strange to her. But, no one had ever said that about her name. Everyone else liked Rena's better then hers.

"Th-thank you," She stumbled after a few moments and looked back at the man. "And, besides Barbossa, what is yours?"

Barbossa smiled and turned towards her. He swept the hat off his head and gave her a bow. "Hector Barbossa. But everyone just calls me Barbossa."

She thought for a moment as he put the hat back on. "I like Hector better." She admitted shyly. "Barbossa is nice too, but I'd rather call you by your first name. And you shall call me Jena, not Miss Rush, understand?" She pulled a face. "It makes me feel old."

Barbossa couldn't believe it. This woman…she had to be crazy. She was standing there talking to him as if it was a normal day walking through a town. She was acting like she wasn't on a ship full of cursed pirates that were going to use her friend's blood for a sacrifice.

This woman was either very brave, or very stupid.

"Fine," Barbossa nodded, turning back to the wheel. "Miss Jena it is."

Things feel silent for a moment and Jena decided to continue. "How much longer will it take for us to reach this…_Isla de Muerta_?"

He grinned. "Another day or two."

She nodded and then began to walk back towards the stairs. She paused at the edge of them. "I trust that, while we sleep, you and your crew won't try anything." He didn't answer and just stared at her. She smirked. "Or, should I say, shouldn't try anything. I may not be able to kill you, but I CAN and WILL make your lives more of a living hell than it already is while I am on this ship, understand?" She didn't wait for his answer and walked back down to the Captain's Quarters.

Barbossa scowled after she disappeared and then couldn't help but give a chuckle. Her actions confused him. Not only did she brave coming up her to talk to the Captain of the cursed Pirates, she also dared to threaten him.

He liked the wench; her actions amused him. As soon as the curse was lifted he was definitely going to figure out what game she was playing anyway that he could.

**Rena felt useless on the ship as the rain continued to pound down on them. **She had tried to help but she just kept getting in the way. Anamaria had yelled at her, telling her that she was just in the way, and Rena couldn't take much more of it. With the stress and worry over her sister and Elizabeth, Rena couldn't get to sleep at all. That and the fact the rocking of the ship made her sick at night just added to it.

She sat on the bed, her legs curled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She had somehow drifted into an uneasy sleep against the feeling in the pit of her stomach only to be awoken after what seemed to be a minute to a soft hand shaking her arm. She jerked away and rubbed her eyes. A soaking wet Jack Sparrow stood in front of her with a smile.

"Good lord Jack!" Rena cried, not able to hide the smile that found its way to her face. "You look like you've been through a hurricane!"

"Well, I suppose that you could call it a hurricane," He laughed. "And just what are you doing in here while the rest of us were out braving the storm, eh? I thought you said that a 'little ole' storm' wouldn't do much to you?"

Rena's smiled fell away and she curled her arms around her legs again. "I was wrong. I couldn't do anything. I was just getting in the way."

Jack pulled a wooden chair over to the bed, fearing of ruining it if he sat on the spread and sheets wet. "Don't worry about it. Its your first time out on a ship actually doing something on it instead of just being a passenger," He took his hat off and set it over on the desk. "You'll get used to it in time, and then you won't feel like your in the way. In fact, I'm sure you'll be the best one out there."

Rena chuckled. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Did it work?"

She nodded as she continued to smile. "Yeah, it did." She looked at him for a moment. "You have to get out of those clothes right away, Jack! You'll get sick if you don't get into something warm and dry!" She stood up and hurried over to her sack of clothes. "They might not fit perfectly, but they'll do until yours are dry." She returned to the bed and held the clothes out to the man as she sat back down.

Jack looked at them for a moment before he took them, shooting a devilish smile at the young woman. "Well, I appreciate the offer, but I have a few other ideas on how I could get myself warmed up, if you don't mind."

Rena looked at him for a quick moment before what he was implying dawned on her. She immediately turned red and threw a pillow at the man. "Jack Sparrow! You get out of this room right now and change your clothes before I beat you!

Jack smiled and slipped into another room of the Captain's Quarters to change, and when he returned he saw that Rena had already put ropes up around the room to hang his wet clothes over to dry. She was still red in the face when she took the clothes from him to begin hanging. Jack sat on the bed, leaning up against the pillows with his arms folded behind his head to watch her.

After she was done, Rena turned back to sit on the bed, but saw Jack in her way. She placed her hands on her hips. "And just what are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep. Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

She sighed. "Of course there's a problem with that, Jack! That's MY bed! YOU gave it to me, remember?"

"Oh aye, I remember. But you see, I am tired of sleeping below deck with all those other smelly men, so I'm afraid that you're going to have to, tonight. Or," She smiled slyly at her again. "You could always share the bed with me." Her face turned red again. He knew what her answer would be.

"That's…you…how…damn." She sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can have the bed, if." She paused again. He raised an eyebrow, déjà vu running through his mind.

"If?"

She smiled, and held up a finger. "If, you let me brush your hair."

Jack's mouth dropped open. That was NOT what he thought she was going to say. He had been expecting an option of lining pillows between them, or for him to sleep onto of the covers and her under them. NOT a hair-brushing.

He sat up, staring at her strangely. "Let me get this straight. You will give me the bed, if I let you brush my hair?" She nodded. "Am I the only one that finds something strange about that?"

Rena giggled. "Well, if you don't want the bed…"

"All right, all right," He stretched his arms and sat on the floor, his back to the bed. Rena clapped her hands together quickly before bouncing over with the brush that she had bought in Tortuga.

"Yay!" She sat on the bed behind him and began to untie his bandanna. "I thought you weren't going to let me! I've been dying to do this since we caught on the ship at Port Royal! And no offense Jack, but when we hit land again, you are taking a bath, you hear me?"

Jack pulled a face. "Do I smell that bad?"

She giggled. "No, but your hair does. It's probably from wearing that hat all the time. It's a very nice hat though," She quickly added before he could reply. She set the red bandana and the other things that he wore in his hair on the bed gently, and began her brush out the man's tangled hair. "May I ask where you got it?"

Rena smiled as he began his tale, all over a hat, mind you, as she gently, as gently as she could, considering all the tangles and knots he held. She was happy though, her heart beating loudly in her ears. There was just something about Jack that the young woman enjoyed, and so, the night after the gambling, she had vowed to spend as much time as she could around him, for the feeling of him leaving after Jena and Elizabeth was rescued. The thought of that happening was quickly thrust into the back of her mind as she continued. By the time Jack's story was finished, his hair had been fully brushed and Rena had tired his bandana around her own head as she leaned back on the bed, her arms folded behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Jack still remained on the floor, his eyes closed and his own head leaned back. Rena sat up, and started at him.

"And you went through all that just to find a hat?"

Jack smiled and stood up before falling on the bed beside her. "That I did. And I don't regret a second of it."

As soon as he laid down beside her, Rena pushed herself up from the bed and hurried to the door. Jack pushed himself up, watching after her."You're not going to sleep in here, love?" he called as she stopped at the door.

"I will, if…" She laughed at him.

Jack laughed himself. What was with this girl? "If?"

"If you can persuade me."

"What?" He asked, more surprised now then he had been before.

"As I said; persuade me." She laughed at him again. She stood there for a moment, smiling at the man laying on the bed before she opened the door. "Good night Jack. Sleep tight." The door shut, and Jack fell back again to stare at the ceiling.

There was something going on with him. He felt as if something was moving around in his stomach, and his heart was pounding. Was he getting sick? Was he getting nervous? Or was it something else? Did it have to do with him catching up to Barbossa and getting his ship back? Or did it have something to do with the woman that just left the room?

He sighed and rolled over. No one had asked to brush his hair before, and for some reason, he enjoyed the feel of Rena's fingers as she did.

He shook his head, trying to rid her from his thoughts. This was not the time to be thinking about a woman. He had to keep his mind set on Barbossa and the _Black Pearl_. They would be at the Island tomorrow, morning, and after that, their ways would drift off on different paths.

But why, when he thought of that, was there a sadness that traveled through him, making him wish that it didn't have to happen like that?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.

**Chapter Nine**

**The Treasure of Cortez**

The young woman continued to surprise Barbossa. For the last three days since the night that she had witnessed the curse, she refused to stay locked up in the Captain's Quarters. She, in fact, decided to stay up on deck with Barbossa, asking questions about his life. At first she asked about why he had decided to take the gold even after hearing about the curse, but he didn't want to talk about that. Then the questions of his life before then began, surprising him even more. No one had ever asked about his previous life before. This woman was definitely going to stay on the ship after they returned to normal.

Barbossa, at the wheel of the ship that next morning, stood there, and waited for Jena to come out. He enjoyed talking to her, telling her about his journeys when he was younger. When he didn't talk to her, he felt…alone and bored. For some reason, he wanted her to be up there with him with that smile she always wore…those smart comments she always gave him…even the sound of her voice made him want her around.

He watched as she walked out of the Captain's Quarters and a thin smile appeared on his face as he watched her pause and pet Jack; the monkey. She glanced up at Barbossa and he smiled down at her. She frowned and turned away from him before moving to the side of the ship to gaze out over the water.

Barbossa's smile fell and he stared at her in confusion. She would normally smile back and then come talk to him. Why not today?

And then it hit him.

They would be arriving at the _Isla de Muerta_ today. That had to be what was wrong. Several times before she had tired to convince Barbossa that Elizabeth wasn't the one that they needed, and every time he had laughed at her. She was just trying to save her friend so he knew that it was a lie. Elizabeth had the medallion, so it had to have been a lie.

Barbossa nodded at one of his men and they came to take the wheel. He walked down to Jena and stopped beside her, staring out over the sea as well. Things were silent for a moment.

"So…" She finally spoke. "What are you going to do when you realize that Elizabeth's blood doesn't work? Kill us both?"

Barbossa sighed. "I know ye are trying to shield your friend, but your lies aren't working, Jena." He told her.

She turned and looked at him. "I've told you that I'm not lying! Why don't you believe me? I'm trying to keep you from suffering any longer. Will is who you need, not Elizabeth!"

He growled and grabbed her shoulders as he stared into her eyes. "Stop lying! For years we've been searching these medallions down and I will not have some lass try and tell me that I've got it wrong! I am going through with giving up Miss Turner's blood and nothing you say can, or will, stop me. Now you had best stop trying to tell me otherwise."

Jena shoved his hands off of her and placed her hands on her hips. "All right. Fine. Don't believe. I've given you the entire journey to believe me. All I wanted to do was help you, but I give up. I refuse to try to help you any more. But I will tell you one thing," She held a finger in his face. "One thing. If you kill Elizabeth, I will return the favor. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but I shall kill you back, you understand?" Without waiting for an answer Jena stormed back to the Captain's Quarters.

Barbossa watched after her, grinding his teeth together. Her constant talk of Elizabeth not being the blood he needed and her threats of killing him were really starting to get on his nerves. After all of this was over…he was going to have to set her straight.

With anger still clear on his face he turned to his crew. "Go grab the girls!" He ordered. We're almost there! Get them ready!"

Elizabeth kept a firm grip on Jena's left hand as her right one was around her shoulders, keeping her as close as she could. They were out of the small boat and now in a cave. Jena looked around all over the place to see could and treasure and trunks. On top of a small mound of it, with light from outside shining on it was a large chest. Jena only had to think for a moment.

The Treasure of Cortez.

"**Dead men tell no tales."**

The bird's words made Rena shiver as she listened to Mr. Gibbs. "Puts a chill on the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." She looked out at all the wrecked ships and took a step back from the side.

"No need to be afraid, Love." Jack called to her. She looked back at him and smiled as he returned to looking at his compass and steering the ship. She turned back to will and Gibbs to follow them on the boat.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

All three of them looked up at the man in question. "You know, I've been wondering that, too." Rena added. "A compass that points you into the direction of something you want the most? How can that be?" Rena had once dared to take it from Jack and see where is pointed while she held it, but she feared the worse; that it would point to someone other than her twin sister.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he sowed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure on the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him. Back when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl." Both Will and Rena pulled a surprised face.

"Captain?" Will asked.

"He failed to mention that piece of the tale." Rena placed her hands on her hips, looking up at Jack with a suspicious look on her face. "What else is he hiding, I wonder."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See," Gibbs took a breath. "Three days out on a venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings." Will looks back at Jack. "That night, there was a mutiny."

"Oh dear." Rena's hands fell. "I guess the first mate threw Jack off the ship, right?" Will and Rena were hung on the story now and both turned to face him as it continued.

"They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the…" Will made movements that Jack did, almost as if he was drunk. Rena giggled.

Gibbs didn't find it too funny. "Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs squatted down and both of them followed suit. "Now, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst that pistol will start to look real friendly." He put a finger again his head like a gun.

"Oh," Rena cried sadly as she looked back at Jack again before back to Gibbs and Will. "Poor thing." Jack looked at her as the three of them continued to talk and quietly made his way to them in interest.

"But Jack escaped that island and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will said.

"Aye."

"Yeah well, if Jack hopes to kill him, he'd better get to him before I do!" Rena growled. "If he even lays and hand on my sister-" She began to grumble under her breath until a question came up in her head. Will seemed to have thought the same one, so asked at the same time-

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs changed his position. "He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights until all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

Rena and Will looked at each other for a second. Un able to stop herself, Rena fell backwards, her eyes closed as she laughed as hard as she could. Will didn't laugh as his companion did, rolling all over the deck they were on. Instead he held a disbelieving look. Jack was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles." Will sounded disbelieving.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded. "Sea turtles."

Rena pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at Gibbs again, not seeing the figure that now stood behind her. "You cannot be serious, Gibbs. A couple of sea turtles?" She gave another laugh. "I can see one or two coming up to him, but him riding them all the way to Tortuga or another boat as a raft? That would have taken days! That and the fact that sea turtles usually swim UNDER the water, not at the top of it." She gave another laugh. "There ahs to be another reason."

Will nodded in agreement. "Besides, what would he use for rope?"

Gibbs was at a stop here, until he noticed Jack standing over them. Will followed his gaze as Rena let her head fall back to look at Jack upside down. She smiled.

"Sea turtles, Jackie?" She giggled again as she turned to face him the proper way. He gave her a look before answering Will's question about the rope."

"Human hair," Was his answer. "From my back." He then turned to the rest of the crew. "Let go of the anchor."

"Aye, Captain, aye!" Was his reply as they all did as asked.

Rena pulled a face and looked at Will. "Eww. I don't think we needed to know that much." Will shook his head at his friend and pulled her to her feet. She faced Jack. "So, what next? Do we raid the cave?" She asked eagerly, ready to get her sister back. "Or do we hide on their ship and wait for them to return aboard?"

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack answered her. "And you are to stay on the ship."

"What?" Rena cried, walking after Jack as he moved away. Will and Gibbs both followed her. "I'm not staying on this ship! My sister is in there! I came all this way to save her, so I will not just stand here while she may be in danger!"

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the Code." Jack answered him, before walking away again.

"Jack! Don't you ignore me!" Rena continued to follow after him. He turned to face her. "I will not be kept on this ship!"

"Listen to me Rena!" His voice was loud but he took a breath and calmed down. "Listen. In that cave are a group of nearly 40 men that will rape and kill you, understand?"

"Which is why I need to go! My sister is in there with them!"

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me, Rena?" He asked as he took her shoulders in his hands.

She hung her head. "No, you haven't. But-"

"Then please, trust me with this. I will save your sister. When Will and I return, your sister will be with us, I promise. So, just stay here and wait. We won't be gone too long. I promise."

Rena bit her lip, and nodded. Jack smiled and let go of her before turning to move away. She took another step towards him. "If you take too long, be expecting a thrashing when you get back, Jackie!"

He turned back to face her as he made to get on the small boat Will was in. "I'll be waiting for it, Love."

Rena smiled and watched as the boat was lowered. She felt her heart pounding and she nervously wrung her hands together. "All four of you had better come back safely."

**Jena's arm was held **by the large African American man while Elizabeth was up by the large chest with Barbossa. She had tried to convince Barbossa that Elizabeth wasn't the one he needed again that morning, but he still continued to refuse to believe her. Well, he was about the learn that she was right. And she only hoped that they weren't killed in the process.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa finally cried out and the crew all agreed. Jena's eyes never left the two of them by the treasure chest. If Barbossa went to kill Elizabeth, she would rush up there and try to stop him. She had to try!

"Our salvation is nigh!" They cried out again. "Our torment is near an end. For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" They all roared, throwing their hands in the air.

"Suffered, I have!" Regetti cried.

"Punished we were, the lost of us! Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" He kicked the lid to the top of the chest open and Elizabeth backed away as the gold medallions shone in the light. Barbossa ran and hand over them as he walked to Elizabeth's side. "the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. And every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!" He pointed at what Elizabeth wore around her neck.

Jena wanted to move forward, but the man kept a firm grip on her arm.

"881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. For years we have been cursed as we are, each of us paying sacrifice with our blood. And, who has yet to pay the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Hers!" They all shouted, pointing at the frightened woman by the chest.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" He locked eyes with Jena and he smiled before turning back to Elizabeth, as his companions all laughed. "Eat a whole bushel of apples."

Jena felt that, in the back of her mind, that's not what he was really thinking.

He grabbed the Medallion from around Elizabeth's neck, and as Jena tried to pull away from the man, Barbossa placed it in the palm of her hand and cut it as the pirates chanted.

As the medallion fell into the chest, everyone fell silent. Jena winched as they all waited for something to happen.

_Here's the outcome. Here's the let down. _

She immediately pulled away from the man that held her as his grip loosened and ran up to Elizabeth who quickly grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. Jena wanted to move Elizabeth behind her, but the young woman would not move.

"Did it work?" A man asked.

"I don't feel no different." Regetti responded.

"How do we tell?" Pintel pondered.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun and shot him in the chest. Pintel look at the hole, and sighed in relief.

"You're not dead." Another one said.

Pintel sounded relieved. "No. You shot me." He pointed at their Captain.

"It didn't work." Regetti sounded heartbroken, and it made Jena's heart ache for them.

"I tried to tell you." She whispered as Barbossa looked at the blood-covered knife.. "But you just wouldn't listen."

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth and took a step towards her. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth smirked at him as he shook her. "No."

"Then where is his child?" He demanded, shaking the medallion in her face. "The child that sailed eight years ago from England. The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" Elizabeth and Jena both refused to answer, and he backhand Elizabeth, making her fall behind the hill. Jena followed after her before Barbossa could ask her anything.

As the crew yelled and argued with Barbossa, Jena watched William appear out of the water. If Will was here, then so was Rena! She had to be!

_But, where is she? Is she okay?_

Jena grabbed the medallion before joining the two of them in the water. She stayed silent as they took the oars from the boats and waited to speak until they were outside the cave.

"Will, where's Rena? She's with you, right? She's okay, right?"

"Yes." Will answered her. "She's still on the ship. I thought that it would be safer for her to remain there instead of following me into the cave. She wanted to, but I refused to let her." He lied.

"Thank God." She couldn't help but cry out in happiness. "When I get on that ship, I'm not going to ever let her go again! Never ever!"

_But_…she looked back at the cave as something seemed to want to call her back to it. What exactly was it that wanted her to turn back to it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy it! Chapter 11 will be for you guys!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Battle**

"**Jena!" **Rena cried as her sister came up over the side of the ship with Will and Elizabeth following right behind her. Rena wrapped her freezing cold and wet sister up in her arms. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you! That pirate didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Jena buried her face into her sister's shoulder before she answered. "No. I'm fine. I was worried about you, too." She took a breath. "I knew that you would follow me. I knew it."

Rena smiled. "Of course I would. I wouldn't leave my sister in the arms of her kidnapper!" She smiled as she wrapped the blanket around her shivering shoulders. She then looked over the side of the boat for Jack. She didn't see him. She turned to Will. "Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" Both Elizabeth and Jena looked at Will. They hadn't seen Jack with him. "Jack Sparrow?"

Will refused to look at any of them as he answered - "He fell behind."

Gibbs looked downhearted as Rena walked over to the side where Will and them had boarded. "Then we have to go back for him." No one moved and she looked at them angrily. "We can't just leave him here. Will, if it hadn't been for him, we wouldn't have gotten here in the first place!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Rena," Gibbs sadly told her as Cotton moved to take the wheel and the others lifted the anchor. "But there's nothing we can do. And I'm not going to let you go after him, understand?"

"But," She looked around the crew to find support, but none came. "I can't just leave Jack here!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized again before walking away.

Rena's face now wore a mix between anger and worry before she whipped around and disappeared into the Captain's Quarters. Jena followed her.

Rena was throwing things from her sack left and right as Jena stood there, still dripping wet. "You need to change right away." She was saying. She said it slowly, as if lost in her thoughts for a moment before handing a new change of clothes to her sister. "I really am glad you're safe though. This Barbossa fellow, he didn't harm you in any way?"

Jena smiled and shook her head as explained what had happened.

"**Skeletons?" **Rena, both in dry clothes and sitting on the bed facing each other. "Are you serious?"

Jena nodded. "Yes. The entire crew turns into skeletons when the moonlight hit's them because they took the gold."

"Poor blighters," She mumbled. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She then stopped. "Well, I can't say that."

Both sisters looked at each other and smiled. "Norrington." Both laughed.

Jena continued with the story.

"So, you tried to convince this man multiple times that Elizabeth wasn't who they needed? Why didn't he believe you?"

"I don't know. It was foolish, but he didn't. And in the end, when he tried to return to normal, he knew I was telling the truth. That's when Will showed up and we came out here."

"Well, I suppose I can't say Barbossa deserved it, but it's his own fault for not believing your words, though I can sort of see why he didn't," She smiled at Jena. "Both of us would have lied and said that Will's name wasn't Turner either after we learned it was his blood he needed."

Jena nodded. Yes, we would have, so I can see where he was coming from. But now, it's your turn," She poked her sister. "Tell me your side of the story."

"**So you gambled**…flirted with the Captain…and hid in this room, scared of a storm?" Jena teased as her sister turned red.

"I wasn't scared of the storm, and I wasn't flirting with Jack!" She cried. "During the storm, I was just in the way. I couldn't do anything, so I just came in here and Jack followed after the storm settled."

"Yes, I heard about that part," Jena smirked. "Brushing his hair out, right?" Rena blushed again. "So, what was with this story of the sea turtles?" Rena told her, and she had to grab her sister before she fell off the bed laughing. "Roping sea turtles? With hair from his back? This man is crazier than you can be if he thinks that anyone would believe that!"

Rena laughed with her and nodded. "And the sad thing is, some people do!"

"Like who!"

"Gibbs and the rest of the crew! Will and I were the only ones that thought he was full of it!"

"And full of it he wa-aahhh!"

Jena and Rena were thrown from the bed as for some reason the ship took a sharp turn and swung around. They were clubhauling.

Jena looked at Rena. "What the hell kind of crew are you traveling with Rena?"

I don't know what's going on. Come on!" Rena and Jena walked out to see the Black Pearl beside them. She saw the Cannons being lit and pushed her sister back into the room. She landed on top of her and covered her as much as she could with her own body as the cannons went off.

The wood began to explode as yells and scream were heard. When the firing stopped Rena helped her sister up and ran back outside, grabbing swords and guns from two bodies that were…gone.

"I'm not letting you go back with them," Rena told her sister. "So stay close, okay?"

"Not a problem."

The shooting of the guns began as Rena and Jena fired at the opposite ship. Rena's eyes fell on the man with the monkey on his shoulder and her eyes narrowed. Jena had told her Barbossa had a pet monkey. So this was the man that had taken her sister. She aimed as the _Interceptor _was boarded and locked eyes with Barbossa or a moment before she fired. The Monkey was shot off his shoulder. She laughed and then returned to shooting the other crew members.

Jena watched as Will ran under the deck to look for the Medallion and went to follow him when one of Barbossa's crew jumped on her.

"Ahh. Here's Barbossa's little flower. He said not to harm you as we capture you, but I'm sure a little cut or two won't mind."

The man went to cut her with his sword, but Rena swung her gun and hit him in the head. He fell backwards and into the water as the chained cannonballs whirled through the ship, knocking the mast down.

The rest of Barbossa's crew boarded, and swords were drawn. That was when Rena saw Jack. He swung over to the _Interceptor _and she cried his name happily when he landed by Gibbs. She continued to fight, glad he was safe and still alive before she heard her sister cry out. She turned and stabbed the man that had made a cut across her sister's face. It was across her eye left and Jena immediately clutched it as blood dribbled down.

"Jena! No!" She took the bandanna off some dead man beside them before tying it around her sister's face. That was the best she could do during a battle; she would take better care of it herself later. "You're going to be okay. Don't worry." She told her.

**(A/N: What is with pirates and bandanas? Anyone know?)**

Jena nodded and held her sister's hand as another pirate came up behind Rena. "Behind you!"

Rena turned just in time to receive a cut on her face as well, but Jena didn't know where it landed as she was picked up from behind. She fought and struggled against the man, the large, African-American one, that now held her and her sister in each of his arm as he walked across the fallen mast back to the _Black Pearl._

The rest of the crew from both ships followed. The 'Good' crew and Elizabeth were tired up at the mast of the _Black Pearl _and Jack was held by one of the other crew members as Jena and Rena were still held by their captor.

Rena held a cut across her eye as well, though hers was on her left eye, not her right one.

Jena clenched her teeth together as Rena tied another bandana on her own face. Barbossa was going to pay. Dearly.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel warned, coming to a stop between the mast and the twins.

"Parley?" Rena decided to voice, smirking at the two men who stood before her. They turned to face her but stopped in confusion. They had been told not to harm Jena Rush, but now there was two of them. Which was which? So they thought better of it, cursed, and turned away from the twins leaving Rena with a victory smirk.

Barbossa just looked at Jena and her sister for a moment and then turned to watch the ruined ship across the way from them. The twins watched as Elizabeth ducked under the ropes holding her back and ran forward as what was left of the _Interceptor _blew into pieces.

Elizabeth then ran to the laughing Barbossa and began to hit him. "You've got to stop it!" He nearly fell off the ship but regained his balance as he turned to the woman and grabbed her hands.

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of out hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He shoved her into his crew and they began to touch her.

"No!" Rena and Jena both cried. They both elbowed their holder in the stomach and ran forward, dragging Elizabeth away from the crew. They shoved her behind them as they backed away from them all.

"Don't you touch her!" Rena ordered angrily. "Or me and my sister!"

Jena looked at her sister worriedly for a moment as the crew all stared at them. What were they going to do without swords or guns? Better yet, what would they do WITH them against the undead crew?

Jack watched worriedly as Barbossa took a step towards the three girls. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of the man being anywhere near close to Rena. Or any man close to her for that matter.

"Well well, Miss Rush has decided to return, and this time she brings the sister I've heard about." Barbossa's gaze switched between them. "Tell me, what do the two of ye plan on doing to me?"

Both girls kept silent. They could tell that Barbossa didn't know who was who, and Rena refused to let him take her sister again. Barbossa watched them for a moment more, and then grabbed Rena's arm. She bit her lip as the cold touch on his hand traveled up her skin before Jena came forward and pushed him from her.

"Hands off my sister Hector! Don't you touch her!" She shouted and then she bit her tongue. She was the only one that called him Hector. Well, there goes that idea of secrecy from the evil Pirate Captain.

Barbossa gave another laugh as Rena pushed her sister behind her with Elizabeth. "Welcome back aboard, Miss Jena."

"Barbossa!" A voice called out. All heads turned to the man that now stood on the ship.

"Will!" All three girls cried happily as he grabbed a gun and pointed it at the Captain.

"They go free!" He gestured to the three women.

"What's on your head, boy?" Barbossa asked as he walked towards him.

"They go free." He repeated.

The man smirked. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Rena watched as Jack clapped his hands together and pleaded. "Don't do anything stupid."

Will jumped up on the railing of the ship. "You can't," He then pointed the gun under his chin. "I can."

"Like that," Jack mumbled, his hands falling.

Barbossa seemed to notice Jack's actions. "Who are you?"

"No one!" Jack decided to still try to keep Will a secret. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though," He then leaned in. "Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack's head lowered in defeat as he moved out of Barbossa's way. "His blood runs in my veins."

"He's a spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"You notice how you say that," Rena had the eyes of everyone on the ship on her as she spoke. "AFTER he tells you his name and who is father is?" They glared at each other in annoyance.

"On my word," Will continued. "Do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

Barbossa was silent for a moment. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth and the twins go free!"

"Yes," The Captain nodded. "we know that one. Anything else?" Rena couldn't help but giggle at Jack as he pointed at himself and then rolled his eyes as he wasn't mentioned.

"And the crew," Will finished. "The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa took another step forward with a large smile. "Agreed."

"**Barbossa, you lying Bastard!" **Will cried as the crew pushed Elizabeth out onto the plank. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbossa yelled. "I agreed she'd go free, it was you who failed to specify when or where." He chuckled as Will was drawn back.

"And where do you find that you keep your honor by doing this?" Rena asked with narrowed eyes as she and her sister were held by the arms by the same man once again.

Barbossa glared at her for a moment before he gave the comment on the dress Elizabeth was wearing before flinging it to the boys behind him after she had taken it off.

After Elizabeth had fallen in, Jack was the next one to stand on the plank. Rena bit her lip worriedly.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this."

Barbossa clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack…Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on out last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." Barbossa moved back and drew his own sword. "Off you go."

Jack backed away and then remembered something. After his gun and sword were thrown into the water Jack followed and Rena gave a laugh. Again everyone looked at her.

"That's rather foolish old man," She laughed at Barbossa with a smirk. "You do know that he'll find another way off that island, and just kill you, right? You should have killed him when you had the chance."

Barbossa scowled and turned his sword towards the young woman. "Well, I hold no need for you, so why don't I just do to you what you say I should have done to Jack? No one will miss that mouth of yours, I'm sure." The man holding the twins shoved Rena forward and Barbossa caught her tied arms. "Any last words?"

"Don't make ANOTHER mistake by not listening to me, Hector." The man and woman looked at Jena. She was staring at Barbossa angrily. "You said my sister and I could go free. You kill her and you'll regret it."

Barbossa thought for a moment and then sighed as he pushed Rena out on the plank herself. "Fine. I won't kill unless YOU stay here on the ship."

Rena raised her eyebrows as everyone else looked surprised. "And just what do you want with my sister?" Rena demanded.

"You sister here owes me some explanations. I will not let her be until I receive the answers."

"If you hurt her," Rena growled. "It won't be Jack you have to worry about! It'll be me!"

"Oh, I'm shaking." Barbossa and his crew laughed.

"Rena!" Jena cried worriedly as sword points pushed her sister closer to the water.

Rena smiled at her sister. "Don't worry Jens. I'll come after you just like last time. We'll be together again soon. Don't worry."

Jena swallowed. "I know." They nodded at each other.

"I'll save you too Will, don't worry." She called to the young man before she turned and jumped into the water.

Jena ran to the railing of the ship and watched her sister swim until she reached the shore with Jack and Elizabeth. "Be careful!" She cried out. She knew she wasn't heard, but it made her feel better.

"Go lock the boy up in the brig with the others." Barbossa ordered about Will.

"And what of her?" Regetti motioned at Jena. She turned and faced Barbossa.

He looked at her for a moment. "Put her back in the Captain Quarters. My questions will be answered later tonight."

Jena pulled away from the men with a frown. "Don't touch me. I know where to go."

She glared at them all as she passed them before shutting the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**This chapter is for you reviewers! I made it especially for you, believing that you deserved a little love. So, without further a due, Chapter 11**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Surprise, Surprise**

"**That is the second time that I had to watch that man sail away with my ship." **Jack mumbled as the three of them watched the ship.

"The second time that I had to watch him leave with my sister." Rena added. They looked at each other for a moment, and then turned to Elizabeth, eyebrows raised.

She looked at them in confusion. "What?"

Rena and Jack both smiled before Rena let her legs weaken and she fell into the sand. She stared at the blue sky for a moment. "If this wasn't such a dire situation and a man on the beach with me," She then closed her eyes and folded her arms behind her head. "I would so be stripped and sunbathing." She heard Jack give a laugh before he started to walk away. She opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth start to walk after him and sighed before she pushed herself back up to her feet. She ran into the water again to wash the sand off of her before taking off her shoes and following them both. They came to a patch of trees and grass. She ignored what they were saying as she watched Jack strangely walk across the area and then jump up and down.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" Rena asked, watching him.

He winked before turning back to Elizabeth as she asked. "How did you escape last time?"

He took a moment. "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," He moved away a bit and pulled open what seemed to be a door to a buried chamber and walked down a set of stairs. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things they've long been out of business." He grabbed a few bottles of rum and began to walk back up. "Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"So that's it, then?" Elizabeth demanded as Rena laughed behind them. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean." What else could Jack say? He shoved one of the bottles into her hands and walked towards Rena, to whom he gave another bottle too.

"Now you see," Rena laughed as she took the bottle. "I can believe the story of you drinking rum on this beach for three days better than I can about you rafting the sea turtles together!" He grinned as they began to walk back towards the water. "Oh, and his name isn't Norrington, Jackie."

He looked at her in confusion. "It's not?"

"Nope," She pulled the cork off and threw it over her shoulder. "Jena and I have officially renamed him as 'Borrington'."

Rena had watched as Jack and Elizabeth drank and sang and danced around the fire. Both were now asleep, the fire dimming down to just a blaze, and she had moved. She now sat at the edge of the sand, her feet dipped in the cool water. She now began to sip the rum she had herself. It was different from the water and juice she normally drank, but she got used to it.

"So, how come you're the only one not sleeping?" Rena turned her head and looked at Jack as he sat next to her, dipping his own feet in the water.

"I, just don't feel like going to sleep yet." She took another drink, and then hung her head. "She was right there, Jack. Right there!"

He watched her. She was referring to her sister and he knew that. But what cold he do? How could he cheer her up?

He slipped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Jack felt his heart begin to beat louder. What was going on with him? Why was she doing this to him? How was she doing this to him?

"My apologies, Rena. I'm sorry that we couldn't save your sister. But I swore to you that I would help you, and until she is safely back with you, I will not stop. Somehow, and some way, I shall find a way for us to get off this island and continue after them."

There was silence for a moment. "Thanks Jack. That means a lot to me. Really."

"Not a problem." He noticed that she still had that bandana of hers tied around her right eye and laughed. "Barbossa isn't here anymore, so you can take that thing off your head. Isn't it kind of hard to see with it over your eye?"

She pulled away from him with a nervous smile. "No, I'm all right with it there. I like it! There's no reason for me to take it off!"

Jack's suspicions grew and before she could move he reached forward and pulled it from her head. Rena didn't move, but she didn't look at him either. He gripped the bandana tightly in his hand as he grew exceptionally angry.

The cut started at the top of her eyebrow, jumped past her eye and ended just below it. It was a miracle that she hadn't become blind, but Jack knew that it would scar.

Dipping the cloth into the ocean water, he leaned forward.

"I know it will sting because the water is full of salt, but it's the best that we have for now." Rena didn't reply as he began to clear the blood from around the cuts. She winced, but kept her complaints in, making Jack smile; but only for a moment.

"I'm sorry," He told her sadly. "If I didn't let myself get caught back at the cave, I would have been on the ship to save you from receiving this."

She grabbed his hand and pulled it from her face. "No. Don't blame yourself Jack. Its not your fault. Not your fault at all. Its mine for letting my guard down when my sister received hers."

He looked surprised. "Your sister received one as well?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes. Across her left one," She gave a weak laugh. "It looks like people will be able to tell the difference between us now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone back home will now be able to tell if its me sneaking about ole' 'Borrington's' home, placing the snakes in his tub and bed and not be confused on choosing who. If they catch me, that is."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "You really don't like the Commodore, do you Love?"

She shook her head before he continued to wipe what remained of the blood away. "No I do not. He's a right royal jerk that thinks little of maids and townspeople, and he won't leave Elizabeth be!" She leaned in towards him. "And let me tell you, does he want her!"

She then pulled back and stayed silent for a moment. "Jack?"

"Yes Love?" He was now washing the blood from the bandana.

"How exactly did you get captured by Barbossa in the cave?"

Jack gave her a smile. "Has dear William not told you yet?" Her confused look made his smile turn wider. "He knocked me over the head with one of the oars and left me there while he got the girls and escaped. A bit sly the young boy is." He looked up to see an angry look on her face. He sighed. "Don't be mad at the boy now Love. I'm not. Not anymore anyway."

"But how can you not be mad at him? He-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. It's fine." At that moment, he didn't know what came over him. He began to feel something that he hadn't felt for a long time. A feeling that was beginning to make him sick, and there was only one way to cure it. "Everything," Jack removed his finger from her mouth. "Is," He locked eyes with her. "Just," His right hand cradled the back of Rena's head as he moved closer to her. "Fine." He gently pressed his lips to hers after the word had left is mouth.

Rena froze. This was something that she was not expecting. She had fantasized about kissing Captain Jack Sparrow since they met at Port Royal, but to think that it would actually happen? She didn't know what to do! She'd never kissed a boy before in her life. Hell, the only boy she ever had a crush on was Will, and that was just a child thing. She searched her mind for what she was supposed to do.

But it seemed that her body already had to answers.

Jack pulled back to get some breath and began to pull further back but her hands gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, refusing to let him pull away. She knew Jack was now smiling as his arms wound around her body, one returning back to the back of her neck, the other to her lower back.

Rena couldn't help but smile herself. She couldn't fight it any more. She knew now that she loved Jack Sparrow, and next time they met, she would have to thank Barbossa for kidnapping her sister, or else this never would have happened.

Jack's hand combed through the back of Rena's hair for a moment before he began to lean her back into the sand. The sick feeling he was feeling in his stomach turned to excitement…and he planned on taking the excitement to the next level.

As Jack lay on top of her, Rena was growing scared and worried. Jack really didn't think that she was going to actually 'do it' with him, did he? If it was a different place, and different circumstances, she might of, but not on the beach with a sleeping woman in front of them.

But as their kissing continued, her nervousness began to fade away. Jack wasn't going to pull that on her. It was just kissing.

Until Jack's hand began to slip up her shirt. She sighed and grabbed it before pushing it away. Jack rolled off her, an unreadable look on his face as she sat up and stared at the sand beneath her.

"Sorry Jack," She mumbled. "I'm just not…ready I suppose would be the right words."

In truth, Rena wasn't going to give it up to anyone except the man that married her. She would stay pure until then. And sadly, she doubted that Jack would be that man.

But, she could still hope.

He chuckled and propped himself up on his right arm as he looked at the young woman. "Don't worry Love. You said no, so I won't do a thing like that. I respect it when a woman says no, unlike the other pirates there are."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

He cupped her chin. "But you know, if you change your mind, just call me." they both grinned and he kissed her again.

"Jackie," She shook her head at him before she kissed him back.

Sex? No. Kissing? Until he doesn't want to anymore.

**Jena continued to scowl at the man that stood across the table from her. **He was scowling right back at her as he set her food on the table. It was the man that had giving her the cut across her eye, and she was thinking about how she could get him back.

He turned to leave the room, and she refused to let him do that without receiving something back in return. So, she did the only thing that she could think of. She stood from her chair and jumped on his back as she began to beat his head with the free arms she wasn't clutching around his throat.

The man knocked the table over, trying to pull the woman off of him and tried to pull her off, but he couldn't for some reason. His shouts and the clattering of dishes broke through the night, bringing Barbossa and several others into the Captain's Quarters. Barbossa had planned on coming in later that night to speak with her, but now that she had gone and attacked one of his crew members, now seemed to be the best time.

He walked forward and pulled Jena off of the man. She struggled against him, trying to hit the man even more as he backed away, but Barbossa wouldn't let her go.

"Get out." He told his crew. "Now!"

All four of them ran out as the man shot a glare back at the woman in his Captain's arms. As soon as the door shut Barbossa let Jena go and she quickly moved to the opposite side of the room and glared at him.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Barbossa asked.

She continued to glare at him as she crossed her arms. "Just a little payback. Nothing that need concern you." She turned her back to him, and tightened the bandana she continued to wear. She had cleaned it as best as she could, but without a bandage, the bandana was all that she had.

She feared her sister had worse, due to being left out on a deserted island.

"You're wrong their missy. That was a member of my crew that you were attacking, so it concerns me a lot. Now, I shall only ask once again. What were you doing? What gives you the right to-"

"What gives me the right?" She turned back to face him. "What gives me the right to attack you and your crew? You kidnapped me! You've taken me from my home…my family! And when I finally get my sister back and am on my way home, you take me again, and then strand my sister out on an island in the middle of nowhere before allowing the man that cut my face open to come in here and smirk at me? It is I who should be asking YOU what' you are doing!" She yelled at him.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed as he took a few steps closer to her. He grabbed the bandana and yanked it off. He then threw it on the ground and muttered enraged curses under his breath.

The cut started at the top of her eyebrow, jumped past her eye and ended just below it. He was surprised and relieved as she watched him with both of her eyes, so he knew that she was not blind.

He finally paused and looked back at her face. "I told them NOT to harm ye. This will not go unpunished, I assure ye."

She snorted and walked over to the bed to sit. "Why should it matter to you? You've caused me more pain than he has."

For some reason, Jena's words stung Barbossa and his faced softened. In all truth, she was right. And normally, Barbossa wouldn't care if someone else had said it. He wouldn't have even kept someone else on his ship in his Captain's Quarters like he was allowing her to stay. What was it about her that was making him feel and do this?

"You were telling me the truth about her blood not being the one we needed. Why?" Barbossa finally asked, moving to stand before the woman sitting on the bed. She refused to look at him, and he grabbed her chin and pulled up, forcing her too. "Why?" He repeated.

She sighed. "Because. I didn't like seeing you suffer. To have that curse for all these years and seeing how happy you were when you thought you would get it lifted, it hurt me to think about how you would feel when you found out that it was all just a lie." Her eyes seemed to grow harsher as she looked at him. "And you didn't believe me, so you know what, it's your own fault. I hold no remorse for you any longer." She was silent for a little longer before she decided to ask - "Why did you decide to take me again, instead of throwing me into the ocean like you had my sister?"

Barbossa didn't answer for a moment. He let go of her chin and turned to sit in one of the chairs across from the bed. He watched her for a moment, thinking on how he was going to answer her.

He didn't have an answer for her. Not an answer her could voice in truth. It was his feelings that made him wish to keep her with him, and he followed them. How was he going to tell her that?

"I decided to take you again because-" He had to stop. He couldn't think of anything to say. Who'd have thought it? The Great Captain Barbossa, lost for words due to a woman. If anyone were to find out, he'd never hear the end of it. "Because-"

Jena's eyebrows rose at the man in front of her, a smile on her face. Him being unable to reply made him appear adorable as he searched for what to say. She had an idea as of why he had decided to take her again, but she was a bit nervous in doing anything to him. She herself had felt a certain…lust for Hector, but she didn't think it was a good thing to take part in. Was is wrong to love one of the bad guys?

She was raised to believe so, but now, her thoughts were fighting with each other.

And she was afraid that she didn't want to fight her feelings any longer.

Jena stood up as Barbossa continued to search for words. He seemed really intent on it, seeming as how he continued to think, not noticing her movement.

She shook her head, and gently lifted Barbossa's head as she slipped tow fingers under his chin. He watched her now, confusion in his eyes, and yet something else as well. Something that made her decision final.

Jena straddled the man, who now sat stiffly still, and hugged him. She buried her face in his hair and breathed in deeply. One would expect that a man who had been on the sea for years and years would smell like the sea, but Barbossa didn't. It was a musky scent, like that of a Musk Rose, and it made her head spin.

Barbossa had yet to move so Jena pulled back, her hands curled around his neck as she looked into his eyes for a moment. She gave a quick smile before she leaned in, catching his lips with her own.

Barbossa didn't move, but only for a moment. To think that she felt the way he did. And she knew what he was; about the curse. He knew that there was something about this woman the first night that she had come out to talk to him still as a human, and not a monster.

For some reason, as his arms finally moved to hold Jena as he began to kiss her back, he was glad that he had become cursed. Glad that he had been searching for the Medallions. For it he hadn't, he never would have gone to Port Royal, and he never would have met Jena Rush.

Jena let out a little squeal as Barbossa picked her up and stood, carrying her in his arms. She giggled and continued to kiss him as he made his way over to the bed. She knew what was coming. But was it a good idea?

He laid her out on the bed and tore his jacket and hat off before laying down on top of her. Their kissing continued, and Jena nodded in her mind.

It just felt right, what they were doing. She didn't want to say no, and she knew that she wasn't going to.

Barbossa felt Jena begin to run her hands over the back of his shirt and grinned. It then fell. What good would it be, having this woman, if he himself couldn't feel it? Where would the fun be for him?

That's the thing.

There wouldn't be any.

He sighed, and rolled off of her to the other side of the bed, and folded his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling for a moment. He glanced back at her in time to see the hurt look in her eyes. He sighed and rolled over to face her. He placed his left hand on her hip.

"Don't take this as a rejection my dear. You know of my curse. If we were to-" His eyebrows rose. "-then I would not be able to feel it, and that wouldn't be fun, don't you agree?"

Jena giggled and ran a finger down his chest. "No, I suppose that it wouldn't."

Barbossa smiled and rolled back to his back. "When I am free of this curse, will you continue to sail with me?"

Barbossa bit his tongue and closed his eyes. He didn't mean to say it aloud. He didn't mean to say it at all. It just sort of popped out. And he had a feeling that he would regret it.

Jena sat up and stared down at the man in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. How was she going to answer him?

"I, I don't know." She told him, and he opened his eyes to look at her troubled face. "With my sister and all, I don't know if I would be able to…leave her and the rest behind." She looked down at him. "Can I have a few days to think it over?"

Barbossa's mouth fell open. She was actually considering it? That was a surprise to him. He had been expecting a 'no' and a storming from the room. But her answer now made him smile.

He leaned forward to kiss her again. "Of course you can. Take all the time you need."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**I'm Sorry**

Rena awoke to the smell of smoke. Jack was still asleep beside her, and she quickly removed her head from his chest and stood up. Elizabeth was burning the food, the shade and the rum. Rena hurriedly ran over to her.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing?"

"It's a search signal. A ship should see that soon, and we'll be off this island soon."

"Jack's not going to be very happy about this." Rena sang as she watched the fire continue to burn.

"What do I care? What'll he-"

"No! Not good!" Jack's voice interrupted her. Both turned to look at the man that was now running towards them, waving his arms. "Stop! Not good!" He stopped in front of Elizabeth. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade. The rum!"

"Hey," Rena put up her hands in defense as she backed away a bit. "I didn't do anything. This was all Lizzie here."

"Yes, the run is gone." Elizabeth turned from him, walking a few steps away.

Jack followed her. "Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth turned around to face him angrily. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack didn't seem to care about that, and his replay made Rena giggle. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth turned around and sat in the sand. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it an hour, maybe two, and you shall see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled out his gun to shot her, but Rena cleared her throat. He looked at her, and she pointed towards the trees. Jack knew that she was telling him to go calm down. They silently argued for a moment until Rena stomped her foot and pointed towards the trees again with an angry look. Jack finally put his gun away and stomped off down the shoreline.

She smiled and shook her head at him as she watched him run off for a moment before sitting down beside Elizabeth.

"Good idea with the fire, Lizzie," She told her. "But bad idea with pissing the pirate off. Couldn't you have saved him just one bottle?"

This was were Elizabeth smirked. "I didn't burn all the bottles. There are a few still left, though I've hidden them."

Rena fell back in the sand with laughter. "Oh, Jena and I have taught you will, Lizzie. Very well indeed. You'll, both, drive your husband insane AND please him."

Their talking continued for a few more moments until Rena caught Jack running back to them frantically.

"**But we've got to save Will!" **Elizabeth argued, following her father across the ship.

"And my sister!" Rena added as she and Jack followed them too.

"No." The Governor answered. "You're safe now Elizabeth. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn both of them to death!" Elizabeth continued to argue.

The Gov. took a breath. "The boy's fate is regrettable. But then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"And don't you dare, either of you, say that we can't go rescue my sister," Rena pointed at the Governor and the Commodore. "My sister was taken upon that ship because she was refusing to let Elizabeth be captured! We have to save her! Or," She glared at 'Borrington'. "Do I have to 'convince' you to go after them again?"

Jack, remembering the story that Rena had told them about the busted lip she had given the Commodore, decided to intervene before something bad happened.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," He moved towards the stairs. "The _Pearl _was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it," He told Norrington. "The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" Jack smiled.

Norrington's face stayed stony. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." He replied before turning away to mount the stairs.

"But what about my sister! She did nothing wrong! How can you leave her out their in the hands of those pirates!" Rena cried. She went to rush forward but Jack caught her and held her back.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth said.

Rena froze as the Gov. walked up beside his daughter and the Commodore turned around to look at her. Rena looked horrified.

"Elizabeth." Her father looked at his daughter. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am." She answered. Rena straightened and closed her mouth. Jack let go of her and she didn't run at Norrington anymore, though she did stare at him harshly.

"A wedding!" He placed a hand on the guard's chest next to him for a moment before pulling it away. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Norrington glared at Jack as Rena giggled, looking at him. Jack stopped clowning around and held his wrists together. "I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?"

Norrington folded his arms behind his back and smoothly walked back down the stairs. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to _Isla de Muerta_. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

Jack gulped. "Inescapably clear." The two guards next to him grabbed his arms and hoisted him up to the wheel of the ship.

"You, on the other hand," Norrington looked at Rena. "Are in deep trouble."

It was now Rena's turn to gulp.

"**I hate 'Borrington' so much!" **

Rena stomped up the stairs to the back of the ship where Jack and a sailor stood. Jack smiled and both of them ignored the sailor next to them.

"What did he say Love?"

"Well, since I had broken a man from prison, escaped my own cell, stolen a ship of the fleet, and gave 'Borrington' another punch," She smirked happily at that. "It seems that I am sentenced to be hung just like you ole' Jackie."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Well, at least I was until the Governor stepped in. I have been given clemency for doing it all in the act of saving my sister and his daughter. 'Borrington' wasn't too happy about it, but what do I care if he wasn't?" She then sighed and leaned against the railing. "He just annoys me to hell and back…and he does it on purpose."

"That's because watching you angry is kind of cute." Jack told her.

"What?" She blushed and looked at him in shock.

"Well, it is." Jack chuckled.

"You're so weird." She told him, scratching her nose.

"Yes, well, you weren't saying that last night. While we were on the beach together…alone and in the dark." That's when Rena noticed what Jack was doing. The man at the wheel was as red as a tomato, and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what the man was seeing in his head.

"Well," She took a step towards check and ran a finger down the front of his shirt. "I didn't hear you complain about it either Jackie. Especially when I kept you warm."

"Oh, yes I remember that." Jack smiled, winking at her in secret. "But I do remember that I had to keep you silent, less we awaken poor Elizabeth."

Both looked at the poor man beside them to see that he looked like he was about to explode. Rena giggled and leaned forward to Jack's ear. "We might just have to do this again soon, Jackie." They both heard Elizabeth calling Rena's name, and she pulled back. "Until next time, Jackie."

Jack watched as she had to walk down the stairs again and disappear into the Captain's Quarters.

"Until next time Love." He then added sadly. "If there is a next time."

"**Are you serious?" **Jena asked.

Barbossa smiled. "Of course. I'm sure that you won't stab anyone with it, right?"

Jena smiled back. "Of course not. It's not like I could kill any of you anyway." She grasped the handle of the sword that Barbossa was holding out to her. It was the sword that Rena had brought back for her. She was surprised that they had even kept it after they captured her. "But, I can't promise that in regards to the man that hurt my sister and myself. I dare ask, you have him below?"

He nodded. "Of course. He's waiting below in the brig for you."

"Good. When he's mortal again, I'll take my revenge. No, I won't kill him, but I want him to feel it when I repay him."

Barbossa couldn't help but laugh as he turned to go get Will from the brig himself. "You're a crude lass, you know that?"

Jena's smile turned to a frown when she was left alone in the Captain's Quarters. "Come on, Rena. Where are you. I don't think I can save Will from an entire crew of pirates by myself. Hurry."

"**You know, I'm surprised that you didn't tell 'Borrington' about the curse on Barbossa's men."** Rena announced as she and Jack sailed away from the others in a boat of their own. "And it was very tricky what you did with Elizabeth, you conniving little man you."

Jack smiled at her. "Well, I can be. And of that, I am rather proud."

Rena was worried about her sister, but was glad that they were here to save her. She hoped that Barbossa hadn't done anything to her or Will yet. "Twenty shillings says that ole' 'Borrington' stays on his little boats and doesn't return to the ship."

Jack looked at her in confusion as they brought the boat to a stop next to the others. He got out and helped her off. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he absolutely hates you, Jack, and he'll refuse to do anything that you say, I'm sure."

"Yes, well, that may be, but if he does as you say he will, then he's just stupid."

**Jena watched nervously as Barbossa stood beside Will as the rest of the crew chanted beside her. **

She was being held back by her normal holder. When she found out they were planning to slit Will's throat over the gold, she freaked and tried to run up towards him, but she was held back.

"You can't kill him! Please Hector, don't!" She cried up to him. Barbossa refused to look at her though as if he hadn't heard her.

"Begun by blood. By blood un-." The chanting stopped and Barbossa's look turned into shock.

Jena turned around and felt tears rise in her eyes. Rena and Jack were pushing their way through the pirates.

"Rena!" She cried, pulling away from her holder.

"Jena!" Both sisters ran to each other and hugged, swearing to never let each other go again.

"Jack!" Will called.

"It's not possible." Barbossa said.

"Not probable," Jack corrected him as he smiled at the two girls before turning back to the other man.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry 'Borrington', ah, excuse me, Norrington just like she promised." He shot Rena a smile. "And you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth who is in fact, a woman."

"Marry Norrington?" Jena asked her sister. "What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Her sister promised.

"Shut up!" Barbossa ordered. "You're next."

As Barbossa continued is ritual Jena went to pull forward, but Rena held her back. "Just watch Jen. Jack's got a plan. Just watch." Trusting her sister, Jena didn't move again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack warned with a unpleased look on his face.

Barbossa looked at him. "No, I really think I do."

Jack shrugged and began to swing his arms. "Your funeral."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and looked back at Jack. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well because," Jack tried to walk forward, but the man's hand was on his shoulder so he couldn't. He slapped it and the man let go and he began to climb up the mound of treasure to stand next to Barbossa. "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

The pirates began to complain to themselves and Jena smiled.

As Jack talked to Barbossa, Rena and Jena held each others hand in worry, hoping that Barbossa agreed to the idea. Both sister's noticed Jack take the Medallion out of the chest, they both smiled.

It seemed that Will had noticed too.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," He said. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head.

"I want 50% of your plunder." Barbossa said.

"15%." Jack reasoned.

"40%."

"25%. I'll buy you that hat. A really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa seemed to like the idea and held his hand out to Jack. "We have an accord."

"All hands to the boats!" Jack called, holding his arms wide to the pirates. Rena slapped a hand to her face as Barbossa looked at Jack in annoyance. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents," Barbossa smiled. "Take a walk."

**As Jack began to sort through the treasure, Rena and Jena hung to the edges of their wit, waiting to see what would happen next.** Besides Barbossa, there were seven other pirates still there. Three around Jack and four around the girls.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa finally said. "It turns out you're a hard man to predict.

"Me? I'm dishonest," Jack said walking towards them all. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." He tossed the golden statue in his arms aside. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." That's when Jack grabbed the sword from a pirate as he pushed him into the water and tossed it to Will.

The entire fighting broke though and Rena and Jen were left to fight four, while Will took on three and Jack and Barbossa fought each other.

That was when Rena first saw the Skeletons.

"Sweet Mother Mary of God!" She cried, jumping away from the man in front of her. "What the hell!" She looked at her sister. "I take it that's what they need the Medallion for, right?"

Jena nodded. "I'll tell you the whole story later."

The fighting continued until Rena looked up and saw Jack stab Barbossa with the sword. Then as Jack was stabbed with it. Fear ran through her bones.

"Jack!" She cried, and then froze as he stumbled into the moonlight, a skeleton now himself. She turned to her sister. "I'm going to need a therapist after all of this, Jena."

Her sister laughed, kicking the pirate away from her as they joined to help Will. She winced a bit as Barbossa fell down the steps he and Jack were fighting on. "We all will, I'm sure."

The twins and Will were separated again, the Pirates knowing that it was a good idea to keep the three of them away from each other, less they were in trouble.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked as Rena danced past them with another skeleton chasing her. "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and the trumpets sound, hmm?"

"Or you could surrender." Jack offered.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and attacked again, and ended up punching Jack in the face. Shouting an 'Aahhh', Barbossa laughed as he chased after the fleeing jack, who held a funny look on his face.

**(A/N: Ohh, come on now ladies. If you've seen the movie you know for a fact it was a funny look!)**

A bomb went off, making Jena duck for cover as gold went flying over her head. She looked up at Jack and Barbossa, anxiously. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good. She could feel it. She looked up as Elizabeth gave her famous corset line, and smiled before getting up to continue fighting. She didn't know where her sister was, but she knew she was safe.

Both sisters had to stop though as another bomb went off, and the three pirates that Will had been fighting were gone. The four that the twins had been handling squealed like little girls and ran off, leaving Barbossa on his own.

Jack cut his hand on the medallion and then tossed it to Will, who now stood by the chest of Cortes' gold.

Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth.

"No!" Jena cried, and jumped in front of her, arms spread out as she looked at Barbossa pleadingly. "This has to stop Hector. Someone has to take the first step. Why not let it be you?"

Barbossa looked at her, a look in his eyes that told her everything. He was beginning to lower his gun, when another went off.

Jack's.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ten years you carry that pistol around and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it." Will announced and everyone looked at him to watch as he dropped the two medallions, with his blood on them, into the chest.

"No," Jena whispered, her hands falling. She watched as Barbossa pulled his jacket open and saw the bullet hole and the blood as it began to drain down his shirt.

He looked up at Jack and gave a small smirk. "I feel…cold." His smirk fell, and he fell backwards, his green apple falling from his left hand.

"No!" Jena cried, louder this time, rushing through the water, away from Elizabeth as fast as she could. She reached him, but it was too late. He was dead. "No, no no no no no! It wasn't…you weren't…you can't…" She ignored the tears as they swelled up. "Damnit Hector! How can you just leave me here like this? Ask me that question, and then leave before I can answer it for you, you, you stupid jerk!"

Rena went to move forward, but stopped when Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head and she nodded before she and the others all turned away. This was a moment that Jena needed alone.

Rena thought that she would be glad that Barbossa was now dead. So, how come she wasn't?

"My answer is yes, Hector. I would have. And gladly." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry that I never got to."

**Rena stood by Jack as he began to go through the gold. **

"So, what now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He inquired as he placed a crown on his head.

"What do we do now?"

"Well," Jack said. "I'm going to get on my ship and carry on my way.

Rena felt her heart sink and stood up straight. "I know," She mumbled and began to walk away, her head hanging. Jack watched her go, and went to reach out to grab her shoulder, but stopped as he watched Jena fling herself into her sister's arms. He had planned on asking Rena to come with him, but after that, he knew she would want to stay with her sister, and he doubted that Jena would join the ship of the man that killed her love, right?

So, Jack would just have to leave Rena behind.

But that felt so awful to say. No, to even think. What was he going to do?

Grabbing some more gold, he walked towards Will as Elizabeth walked off.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." He told him, angry at himself. "Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

When they reached outside in the boat though, the ship was gone and Jack wore a frown.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth told him.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

"So, what now?" Rena asked, her arm still around her sister's shoulders. "We're to just take you back to 'Borrington's' boat and let you be hung when we get back to Port Royal?"

"There's really nothing else we can do Rena," Will mumbled. "What else can we do?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Don't worry Love," Jack smiled at her over his shoulder sadly. "Everything will be all right. I'll escape somehow. Just like last time."

Rena sighed, and lowered her head. It was a 25-75 chance of him surviving when they returned home, and Rena knew that Norrington would most likely win.

Unless she came up with something. But, she glanced at Will. She was going to need a little help.

**Only one more chapter left! I'll put it up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry. I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow, Geoffrey Rush/ Hector Barbossa, nor POTC, all though I wish I did. Only the twins Rena and Jena are mine.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sail Ho**

**Rena had a guard on either side of her as the hanging of Jack Sparrow commenced. **Three times she had already tried to free Jack from his cell, and was caught every time. Norrington had stood guard himself, so she was never able to. He now knew that she would try something at the hanging, and had put her and her sister both under watch. Jena announced she would refuse to help free Jack, and so she stood beside Elizabeth.

Rena and Jena were still sisters, going back to the way things were, but whenever Jack came into the conversation or picture, Jena would go her own way.

Rena knew why, and felt sorry for her sister, but what could she really do?

She glared at Norrington before turning to look at Jack nervously. He gave her a small smile, but it wasn't helpful.

She only had one hope now.

Will.

"Jack Sparrow," the man began. Rena didn't listen to what he was saying, her eyes stuck on Jack in fear. Her left eye scar began to sting again, but it would do that occasionally. Jena's would sting as well, but never to a point of blinding them. They could still see out of both their eyes just fine.

But right now, Rena wished that she couldn't.

"And for impersonating a cleric of the church of England." Rena had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at that. Jack? A Cleric? She would love to hear that story. But, this was not the time to be laughing. "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering," As the list went on and on, Rena watched as a familiar blue and yellow parrot landed on one of the flag poles a guard was holding and she smiled. Her letter had made it to them! She turned back to Jack and smiled, giving him a slight nod.

Jack would be safe. Even if Will didn't show up and she had to free Jack herself…somehow. He would be safe.

"**Hello Will." **Jena smiled at her friend as she stood beside Elizabeth.

"Jena. Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth." He nodded at them all, and looked up at Elizabeth. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." Everyone but Jena was confused. She placed a hand over her mouth, a large smile hidden. "I love you." He plainly said.

The Commodore and the Governor looked at Elizabeth to see her reaction; which was an opened mouth in shock.

Jena continued to smile as she watched Will force his way through the crowd towards the hanging block, and her smile faltered a little bit. She might not like Jack for making her lose Barbossa, but if he made her sister happy, then she would be fine with him…for an extent. She didn't want her sister to feel the way she was feeling. Not now, and not ever.

Rena watched as Will pulled his sword out in the middle of the crowd and smiled happily, clapping her hands. Will kept his promise! He kept it!

Se then watched as Jack now tried to balance himself on the sword until he was cut down and shook her head. Only Jack would have to suffer through that. Only Jack.

As soon as the two guards around her left her and chased after the two running and fighting men, Rena ran after them. But she noticed that Will and Jack were heading in the wrong direction. That wasn't the way to the port. What was going to happen now? As the guards circled Jack and Will, Jena held a hand against her sister's stomach as she went to rush forward, forcing her to stay still and watch.

Norrington walked up. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you." He shot Rena a look.

"That's because it wasn't his idea," Rena announced, making them all look at her. "I am the brains behind this escape, thank you. Will only helped."

Jena, Jack, and Will all grinned at her and shook their heads before they turned serious again.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing your lot in with him? He's a pirate."

"And a good man," Will defended as he dropped his sword. "And If I had not thought so, I would not have helped him despite Rena's plea. If all I have achieved here is the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscious will be clear."

"Make that three." Rena cleared her throat, pushing her way through the guard to stand by Jack, making his wall between him and the guards bigger.

"Four," Jena added, joining her sister on Jack's other side. "I might not like Jack too much, but if it hadn't been for him, neither Elizabeth nor I would have returned to Port Royal, so I owe him that."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington scowled at Will. "All three of you do!"

"It's right here," Will answered for them all. "Between you and Jack."

"As is mine. Elizabeth finally said after a moment, moving to grab Will's arm. They looked at each other as Jena and Rena smiled to themselves happily.

_About time these two got together. _Rena giggled in her head.

"Elizabeth!" Governor cried. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" They complied while Norrington looked surprised and hurt. Rena almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"So, this is where your heart truly lies, then." He asked her.

"It is." Elizabeth smiled.

That was when Rena nudged Jack in the arm. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she secretly pointed up towards the bird that was now sitting on a cannon before flying off. He smiled and looked like he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But he restrained himself.

For the moment.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack began and the twins watched as Jack got into the Governor's face and the Commodore's. They could only shake their heads at his actions.

"Elizabeth…"He finally turned to the woman. "It never would have worked between us darling. I'm sorry." Rena and Jena began to laugh delightfully at the fact that Jack's humor had not been lost. "Will," the men looked at each other. "Nice hat." Will smiled. Jack then turned to Jena. He held out his hand. "I'm sorry." Jena watched him for a moment and then took his hand. Taking that as an acceptance, Jack finally turned to Rena. She was the last person he wanted to leave behind, but it seemed that there would be choice. No words were exchanged, but shall I say that kisses were? Jena gave her sister and Jack a 'whoop whoop!' before they broke apart, and Jack backed up to the edge of the wall.

"Friends. This is a day that you will always remember as the day that-" Jack then tumbled backwards and Rena hurried forward to watch him fall.

"Thank God that you had those rocks removed at Elizabeth's fall, 'Borrington'," She clapped a hand on his shoulder as Jack landed into the water. "If you hadn't, Jackie would have landed right on top of one."

Gillette chuckled. "Idiot He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Think again," Rena replied in a singsong voice as she watched a ship sail up.

"Sail ho!" They all heard a voice call, and the twins smile. Gibbs.

After watching Jack be saved from the water and the soldiers dismissed, the twins watched Will and Elizabeth kiss for a moment.

"See Will," Rena smiled, throwing an arm over the shoulders of both of them. "Didn't I tell you in the beginning, before all this started, that you would win her in the end?"

Will smiled, glad that his friend was back to her normally, happy self now that Jack was free. "Yes, you did. And you couldn't have been more right."

"**And really bad eggs," **Jack looked at his compass. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" He sang, turning his ship to a course. He stood there for a moment until Gibbs walked back to him. "Yes Gibbs? What is it?"

The man held up a letter. "This, I believe, should be yours."

Jack took it, an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"It's the letter that was sent to us, informing us of the day of your hanging and what we should do." Gibbs answered.

"And who is it from?"

The old man smiled. "I don't think I need to answer that now, do I Jack?"

Jack smiled as Gibbs walked away, and he opened the letter. He recognized the writing.

Rena.

He closed it, and fought the urge he had to turn the ship back around and go back for her, but he couldn't. So, instead, he had a better idea. It would not be the best one, but it would assure her that…

**It was later that day, as there was barely any light left to shine of the water that Rena and Jena walked across the beach, hand in hand.** They had talked about Jack…and about Barbossa…crying and laughter both being involved. Friends they were again, the mention of both men being fine with the other. Rena understood how Jena had fallen in love with Barbossa, and Jena accepted that Rena had fallen in love with Jack. They had also discussed Will and Elizabeth, and what would happen when the time came of their marriage. Would they still leave Port Royal and travel across the seas?

They waited for the answer to come to them when it wanted to arrive.

They paused for a moment, the cool sand pleasing their feet, as something glinted in the water. Rena, wanting to know what it was, walked out to wait for it as it came closer to shore and picked it up.

It was a bottle.

A rum bottle.

A Rum bottle with a letter inside it.

Popping the cork, she pulled the letter out, and skimmed it. It was quick, seeming as how only a few words were on it, but it made tears swell up in her eyes even more. She gripped the paper in her hand tightly, and pulled her arm back before throwing the bottle back into the water.

"That's right!" She cried out happily. "You'd better be!"

Confused, Jena looked over her sister's shoulder and read the short letter too. She smiled, un able to help herself as she hugged her sister and kissed her head. It seemed that, in the end, everything had worked out for Rena.

And that was all that an elder sister wanted for her younger one.

**Wait for me, for I shall be back for you.**

**Jack Sparrow**


	14. UpDate! POTC2 Is now up! :

ALL RIGHT! HERE WE GO!

For all my fans that have waited , Pirates of the Caribbean : Dead Man's Chest Is now in cycle. Enjoy!


End file.
